


Family Ties

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern, Modern Era, Parent Marco, Parent Whitebeard, Parent Whitebeard/Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Marco Fishback and his fiancé, Edward Newgate, have recently adopted the young teenager, Ace. However, they notice some odd quirks from the young boy along with some rules he wouldn’t follow. Marco decided to be stricter on the child in an effort to teach him the proper way to do things. However, in his attempt, he caused many complications in his relationship with young Ace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new fic
> 
> This is a small thing I just suddenly really wanted to write. It will mostly be around Ace and Marco bonding, and have a Marco/Whitebeard setting, the two as adoptive parents in a modern world. It is Ace centric, but most is from Marco’s pov
> 
> The pace is a bit here and there, but hope it is good
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this 
> 
> Read and relax

Marco gave a smile as he signed the adoption papers in front of him, whilst the lawyer at the other end of the desk, waited for them to finish. When he had signed, he moved the papers to Whitebeard, his boyfriend, for lack of a better words. They had been together for almost 15 years now, and engaged for 4, but haven’t gone further, and frankly, he didn't want or need to. It would be too expensive and they could always use the money for the children.

Speaking of children, they were here to adopt a Ace D. Portgas, who had made great friends with their other adopted son, Thatch.

The two had met at school, both being 14. Thatch had said he had made a new friend but there  seemed to be something wrong with his living arrangements. One day, when the other had been over, he and Whitebeard had asked about it, but had gotten no answer. When the kid had visited again a bit later, they brought it up again, asking what his parents or guardians thought of him staying with them or taken somewhere else. The answer they got was “Pff. They wouldn't care.” And with that, they had gone to their lawyer and asked him to check into the situation, much to their surprise, Ace was speaking the truth. 

No one seemed to want the kid, nor even care . And, with that knowledge, they started the process of adoption, with Ace’s consent, although, a bit reluctantly. They would make sure Ace would be happy with them. Every child needed a safe place to stay and loving parents.

That was why they had 5, now 6, kids. There were Thatch, who was 14; Namur, who was 15; Curiel and Vista, both being 19; and Haruta, who was only 9, having been handed to them when she was only 3 by a desperate mother. Marco loved all of his children, and he would make sure to include Ace and do his best. He knew everyone would. They did have 5 other children - Kingdew, Jozu, Fossa, Rakuyo, and Izou - but all of them were either in the military or at a college far away. They were all adults too, being between 25-29 years of age, but they would always be his children, no matter how old they were. He knew Whitebeard thought the same.

After they had signed the adoption papers, it was given to Ace, who also signed it, looking a bit unsure and nervous, which was normal. 

When it was signed and the lawyer approved it with a stamp and signature, the lawyer gave Ace a smile. “There, Ace. You are now under the guardianship of Marco Fishback and Edward Newgate.” The child gave a nod, still looking nervous, but happy. Marco really wondered who his last parents or guardians were, seeing as they didn't care about the child. Hell, there wasn’t even a signature from them on the document. They didn't even care enough to give away their names or show up, just throwing the kid away. It was despicable and horrid. But, Ace’s life would be better now. The kid was even living at their place, currently in Thatch's room, until they got his own room prepared, which he would move into today. 

After they had spoken to the lawyer for a bit, they left, having done this many times already. When they were in the car, Whitebeard driving, he looked at Ace. “Now, Ace. As you are a part of our family, we will inform your school of this, and maybe ask Thatch to be in the same class, so you can help each other. Ace gave a nod, which had him continue. “We also expect you to follow our rules in the house. They are the ones you know, but there are a few more. We will discuss them at the house. And, I want you to  _ never  _ be afraid to come to me, or Whitebeard, with your problems. We want to help.” Ace gave a nod, looking more and more happy about this. 

He was sure this would be great for them and Ace. It had been a while since they had adopted someone, Haruta being the latest. They wanted to help everyone they could. 

When they got to the house, everyone knowing about this, they all threw a small party for Ace, them letting the children enjoy themselves. It was more of a welcoming party, a welcome to the family. It did last for a small bit, until the clock was 9:00pm, and that was bedtime in the weekday, even being way past Haruta’s. As everyone headed to bed, Marco walked with Ace to his new room, showing him it. He got a private room, the one next to Curiel’s, as that was the one that was empty and not too far away. Ace did seem to like it, and Marco helped him place his things around. The kid didn't have many possessions , but the things he did have seemed to mean a lot to him. 

As that was done, he moved to sit on the bed, inviting Ace to sit next to him.

When Ace was seated, he started speaking. “As I said in the car, there will be a few rules, yoi. One of them is bedtime, which will be at 9:00pm on weekdays, and 10-11pm on weekends. I expect you to go and attend school, and do your homework, and I will make sure someone always gets you to and from school. I expect you to act good and representable, but you are still a child. And, you are to be at meals and act good there too. If not, there will be consequences, like chores - you will have a few, but not yet - and maybe a time out or being grounded. Does that sounds okay?” 

Ace gave a nod. “Yeah…” He gave a chuckle, moving a hand to pat Ace’s back. “I know this will be a lot to get into, but I am sure it will go fine. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything, or tell us anything. We will listen.” Ace gave a nod. He gave another small chuckle. “Now, you should sleep. It’s  still a school day tomorrow, and I will join you to speak with the school.” The kid gave a nod and smile at that, looking happy. He was sure this would go fine. It would just take a bit of time. 

After helping Ace fix the bed and such, he said goodnight, before he went to do the usual goodnight round, making sure everyone was in bed. Well, aside from Curiel and Vista, those two could handle themselves. But, they weren't allowed to play or make any loud noises. When he went to bed, he felt himself  smile as they gotten another addition to their family. It felt good, and they liked Ace. He was a good kid. Marco had a smile as he fell asleep on Whitebeard’s chest as normal, the man having an arm over him and giving a goodnight kiss. 

When the next day came, he got Ace out of bed and ready for school, making a promise to take the kid shopping later, as he needed more clothes. But, Ace had enough for a while, so it could wait a few weeks, or maybe a month or two. Right now, they needed to settle and do their best to help Ace get used to this and them. 

When he got to the school, he gave a goodbye as everyone ran off to their classes, before he walked to the principal's office for the meeting, which would be between him, the principal, and Ace’s homeroom teacher, Miss Robin. He knew the teacher a bit, as Thatch and Namur had her now and then, but not much. She seemed like a nice person and a good  teacher. They did speak of what Ace’s grades were usually like, which weren't the best, but okay. But, the fact Ace hadn't showed up to his after school practice most times - which was  a mix between running, dancing, gym activities, and such - and would have to speak to Ace about it. 

When he did ask to have Thatch moved to Ace’s class, both of the ones present agreed, and said that they would make that happen today, which made him glad. He was sure things would work out great. 

When the meeting was finished and he was satisfied, he went home for now, as the school day wouldn’t finish until 2pm, and it was only 10am now.  He went home and did some housework, preparing Ace’s room more, as well as making a few phone calls to make sure that no issues would come up for Whitebeard and himself as Ace's legal guardians, and informing they were the legal guardians now in his papers . As it never hurts to have things fixed sooner rather than later. 

When he went to pick the children up later, everyone was happy, especially Thatch and Ace, seeming glad to be in the same class now. It always made him glad to see them happy. 

When they did get home and everyone was relaxing, he told Ace that he did expect him to go to his after school practice, but he would understand if he was still unsure. Ace could still be a bit laidback about it and not show up every time, but it would be more serious next year, which the kid seemed prepared for. Ace really seemed like a good kid and things seemed to go smoothly.

But, after a few days, he noticed something during dinner which had him frown. 

They were eating lasagna, which they hadn't had before, and it required a fork and knife. They tried to have easy food that didn't require a lot, because of Haruta **,** since they didn't want to help her with everything, but she was getting better. However, Ace didn't seem to want to hold the cutlery in a presentable manner, more like grasping the two like a small child would. Marco was okay with it when he did it with spoons, or just the fork, as it wasn't as noticeable then. But, he didn't think it would be like this now and had scolded the kid for it. He also noticed Ace often not sending or giving the things he was asked for at the table, like coasters, food items, bowls, or generally items in the house they at times asked Ace to get if they had forgotten to get it, which was something he was half-letting go for now.

Ace had looked shocked before nodding, acting like he tried to hold the fork and knife more correct, but ultimately giving a sigh and putting the knife down, just going with the fork, still holding it funny. When Marco scolded him again, Ace did change it a bit. It got better, but not by much. He would be sure to keep an eye on that. Marco had to do this repeatedly as he noticed it, not understanding why Ace was being so hard about it. He guessed Ace was just kind of testing things out in the new home, and he would let this slide for now.

But, a few days later, when he was cleaning the house whilst the children were at school, he frowned at what he found in Ace’s room.

He had smelled something when he got into the room, not sure what it was, but smelled like food, which was weird. One of the rules they had was no eating in their rooms, which Ace knew of from before. When he cleaned the room and look around, he blinked when he got to Ace’s closet. 

It was filled with pieces of food, hidden away as a small food stash of sorts.

It had him frown quickly, before taking the box it was in to the kitchen. Eating outside of meals was not okay, not with food like this, which was both candy, snacks, and dinner leftovers. Eating in their room was not okay, but lying and stealing was highly unacceptable. 

He showed it to Whitebeard and explained how he had found it, the man giving a sigh, the man said that it might be so that Ace can eat when he wanted to. He could do that anyway, just not too close to meals or if there was a reason for Ace not to eat. He wasn't okay with Ace sneaking and hiding food like this. Both of them agreed to take this up with Ace and tell him it was not okay to hide food like this. It even looked like this had started 5 days ago, when it was Ace’s first full day in their family, on Monday. Why did the kid suddenly break rules? He never had before.

When the children were back home, Marco confronted Ace with the box, Ace looking nervous that he had found it and him telling it was  _ not  _ okay to hide food in their rooms, especially sneaking it as he had. Ace didn't say much on it, and it had him put Ace in time out for a small bit and doing the dishes. Ace did them and didn't complain, which he found even weirder. Everyone usually did, but Marco guessed Ace knew he had done wrong. Ace was a good kid. A smart one too. He had also made a deal with Ace that if he didn't go to his after school activities, he wouldn't be picked up early, and would need to wait in the parking lot for that hour or two. Ace hadn't complained about that either. 

Ace also did other small things, like hiding his homework, not telling when he had issues, and getting notes home from the teachers. It always resulted in Ace getting timeouts and chores. He didn't get why Ace didn't ask for help. He was sure it would get better, but he didn't get that. Ace even hid his clothes, which had him a bit mad as they were really dirty at times. Ace got more chores than normal for that, but it still didn't seem to change the habit, which had both him and Whitebeard wondering why. Ace didn't say anything either. But, he had barely been a part of their family for a couple of weeks. It was a lot to settle to. 

But, a week later, he felt himself annoyed as he found Ace had been sneaking food away for a food stash again. 

He found it out while the kids were at a gathering of sorts, it being Saturday. The food was now underneath his bed, hidden behind a bunch of dirty clothes. When the kids came home, he first brought it up with Whitebeard, so they could agree on what to do. He knew Whitebeard was more laid back on everything, even letting Ace out of his punishment at times. The man did agree they should get Ace to stop this, as it was a big rule, and even more so now as Ace had said he wouldn't do it again, but did. Lying was a big thing they never took lightly. 

When he approached Ace on it, the kid seemed more nervous than anything, not liking he was caught. He gave Ace a new bedtime that was earlier, as well as chores: to do the dishes for a week, and to do the laundry, the kid not disagreeing. Marco did say he was disappointed in Ace not keeping his word, which had the kid look ashamed. Marco had a feeling he needed to be tougher on the kid, and said if he found more food hidden again, he would be grounded to his room. He would also make sure to keep Ace from sneaking food from the meals. 

When Sunday came, he scolded Ace a bit more on the things he had let go earlier, such as the not sending items, eating too fast, holding the cutlery wrong, and trying to sneak food, seeing him trying to hide food in a pocket. 

Marco would be sure to be strict with the kid so he could learn the rules here and that he wasn't joking with them. 

\---x---

“Hold the fork right, Ace.” Ace gave a sigh as he nodded, doing his best to do what Thatch was doing, but wasn't able to. He just… didn't know how to do it, and it seemed like Marco expected him to do it, so he didn't want to admit that. He felt stupid for it, and really did try, but he was never able. Marco always commented on it quickly. 

He found this… tough. Not just getting adopted in a family like this, but all the rules and things expected of him. He didn't know how to act or look, or if he was doing something wrong or right. And, what he knew from before was being told was wrong now, and he didn't know what to do with that. He had learned, and been told, to always hide his things so they didn't get stolen, a golden rule when one lived on the streets or with the bandit mafia guys things. They never cared about them, but it gave a roof over his head earlier. They had also always mocked him when he had school work, so he hid that. But here, he got scolded for that… He just didn't know what to do or how to tell Marco or Whitebeard. 

And now, he didn't even have his food box, meaning he had nothing if there was no food, and that scared him; it put him on edge. 

He had never had much, or any, food while growing up on the street or with the bandits, needing to fend for and get food himself, and he needing to hide and save it. He needed to do that to survive. But here, he got scolded by it… told he would be punished for it. Ace had no idea what to do with all of this things, that he didn't know basic stuff, like what a shoehorn was, getting in trouble when he hadn't moved. He didn't want to admit he didn't know what it was, feeling stupid already. He felt that a lot lately….

As Sunday came and went, Ace got in a lot of trouble for hiding more of his clothes, holding the eating item-things wrong- he had never used them before now- not getting or sending stuff, and trying to sneak food. Ace just felt like… a stupid child, and he didn't know if he could even tell anyone. Marco acted like this was something he should know, same with the others, but he didn't. And, he didn't like that. Marco never looked open, and when Ace would try and explain, Marco would look so demanding and waiting for him to move to get or do something he didn't know. 

It was starting to tear at him, and he had no idea what to do. Marco even got mad about him skipping after school practice now, telling that if he didn't go, he would get grounded. But, it had even been canceled for the next week, and the week prior. What that his fault? And, Ace just didn't… he didn't have the items he needed for an after school practice- like the shoes, clothes, packs, or such- and never went on the days they needed them. He never had money to buy stuff. He couldn't expect Marco and Whitebeard to buy things for him. He was always told to fend for himself. 

Even on Monday morning, before he left for school, he had a sighing and clearly upset Marco since he didn't have clean clothes and used a shirt he had hoped wouldn't be noticed to have dirty spots. Marco had told he was disappointed in him for wearing that, even more so when he found the pile of clothes Ace hid under his bed. 

Ace just didn't know what to do with them. He was scared they would get stolen or something and did it out of habit. 

Marco had even gotten more mad when he found some unfinished homework under his bed, telling that school was important and he needed to go to school, meet up in class, and do his homework. He knew that, that was the reason he hid it. He just didn't know when or where he could do it to not to not make the other mad. It was all so confusing. Marco did say they would speak about this later, not having time now. And Ace _knew_ that this meant punishment. He didn't know what to do to avoid it. He felt he couldn't. He just felt stupid and scared now, trying to do what was right to him, to hide things more, but it only seemed to make the others madder.

When he was at school, he felt himself confused by everything and scared to get more punishment and discipline from Marco and Whitebeard. 

He really did try his best and didn't know what to do now. He knew he should tell the other two why he was just having some issues, but he had no idea how to. What if that was wrong too? What if they didn't care about that? They did seem like they cared, but they didn't at the same time, not even asking why he was having issues. Maybe he was just unfit to be in the family? He never had one, and it didn't seem like he could fit in one either.

When the recess before the last class started, Miss Robin asked him to stay behind, which had him unsure why. Had he forgotten anything?

“Ace, is there anything bothering you? You seem unfocused.” Ace gave a small fidget, looking at Miss Robin, now being in front of her desk. “It’s nothing… Just something… not important.” Ace didn't want to speak about this, already on edge from everything happening back at the house, feeling tears in his eyes. Miss Robin gave a small frown. “You can tell me anything, Ace. I know suddenly getting adopted can be hard and a lot to get used to, especially seeing your past.” Ace felt his jaw quiver, not wanting to be reminded of his past or his new ordeal, and he tried to brush it off with a comment that he was fine. 

But, instead of a word coming out of his mouth, a sob did, feeling the tears he tried to keep back falling down his cheeks. 

Miss Robin instantly stood up and moved around her desk to him, giving him a hug. “What is it? And don't you dare say nothing. Something is clearly wrong.” Ace somehow managed to give a nod. “I-it’s just… I’m having issues with- with Marco a-and Whitebeard. A-and, I don't know what to d-do.” He somehow managed to get out, still crying. He managed to take a breath and explain a bit, that he felt he was being put down by Marco, the other being really harsh, and not sure how to tell why he did things or didn't know things, telling about the rules and food and such. It was just all too much, and he didn't know half of what happened. He was not really sure why he told all this to the woman, but it felt good.

He felt Miss Robin give a nod. “I understand. Listen. There is only one class left, and I know your after school practice is off today- not that you have attended- but how about you spend that in the infirmary and relax while I tell Mister Fishback and Newgate you need to speak to them about this? I know them a bit and am sure they will be understanding of this, Ace. This is not your fault, and they don't know either. I can help push it a bit forward so you can speak about this with them.” Ace gave a nod, really wanting that. Maybe getting someone to tell he needed to speak about settling into all of this being too hard and that he needed everyone to slow down would help? He hoped so. He really liked Miss Robin, she was kind. 

Miss Robin released him and gave a kind smile. “Why don't we take the back way into the infirmary? It’s a teachers-only way so I need to follow you.” Said the teacher with a kind smile. Ace gave a nod, really wanting that, so he didn't run into others. Miss Robin gave a nod and followed him through the back way to the infirmary, letting him lay down in a bed as she explained to the nurse why he was here, her letting him relax. Before the teacher left, she gave him a kind smile, which had him think everything would be fine, that she would tell Marco and Whitebeard about this and they would speak. And, for the first time in 2 weeks, he fell asleep with a relaxed face. 

As Robin went out to the hall, on her way to call Ace’s now guardians, the principal got her attention and he said needed to speak to her. 

She wasn't let go of before her class started. Well, she needed to call Mr Fishback and Newgate after class then. She would remember that. When the other kid to Newgate and Fishback, Thatch, asked where Ace was, she brushed it off for now, not wanting to tell about Ace’s issues to the other boy. She did see him use his phone, and she did scold him for that. She was sure he was messaging Ace and his whereabouts. 

He would be sure to remember to call the guardians to Ace after class.

\---x---

Marco gave a frown, getting a message from Thatch. Wasn't he in the middle of class? What could possible be so important he needed to use her phone in class. But, when he read the message, he gave a sigh, hand moving to pinch his nose.

‘ **_Erm. Ace is skipping class. The teacher doesn't seem concerned either….’_ **

Marco knew the teacher Ace had, Miss Robin, was someone he had had for a long time, and Marco had asked for Thatch to be moved to that class, to keep Ace company and help him. And seeing as she didn't even seem concerned, might be because he had done this before. He had said skipping school or class was  _ not  _ okay. He was still mad about Ace skipping the after school practice, but that wasn't as important. Marco showed the message to Whitebeard, who looked curious on what it was before giving a small sigh himself. They didn't know what to do with Ace; he seemed to try and work against them or something. Marco felt he was doing something wrong, but didn't know what. 

“I will ask Thatch to get a ride with Namur and Curiel, yoi. I can pick up Ace and take this up.” He wouldn't let Ace skip school; it was his future, and he didn't want Ace to waste it.

Whitebeard gave a nod as he agreed, him sending the message to Thatch, who agreed, before telling Curiel he would pick up Thatch too. He would ground Ace to his room for the day and night and speak to him later, before dinner, to see if he could get to know why Ace skipped then, give him time to explain himself. And if he didn't, he wouldn't be allowed down for dinner. He knew it was a bit harsh, but the other things apparently didn't get through to the kid.

When he left to pick up Ace an hour later, he hoped Ace would still be at the parking lot as agreed, and hoped the kid might tell he had a valid reason to skip class. He would give Ace a chance to come clean. 

When he came to the parking lot, Ace was there as usual, Marco having passed Curiel’s car with the others, and Marco could see the others looking worriedly at him, most likely concerned what was up. He would take that later. When Ace got in the car, he didn't say anything, even looking happy. Did Ace think he would not be notified that he skipped class? He gave Ace a few more minutes to come clean, the ride home going to take about half an hour seeing the traffic. When Ace still hadn't said anything, he gave a sigh. 

“I heard you weren't in the last class, yoi,” He started, hoping Ace might tell he was sorry for skipping. But, Ace gave a nod and looked a bit happy at him. “Yes. I know I should have been, but I-” Marco lifted his hand from the steering wheel for a second, stopping Ace. He didn't want to hear excuses.

“There is  _ no _ good reason to skip class. We have spoken about this, yoi.” Ace blinked, the kid looking to deflate. Didn't Ace think he would be mad? Did he think he would just let it go? “But-” Marco cut him off. 

“No. I don't want to hear excuses, yoi. You should have been in class, no matter what. When we get home I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come and speak to you. And if you still are going to come with excuses, you won’t get dinner.” 

He saw Ace looked shocked, on his way to speak, but he closed his mouth and gave a nod, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Marco knew it was harsh, but Ace didn't seem to listen, and for him to take skipping class so lightly was not okay. They didn't speak more in the car, Ace looking like he regretted what he had done, which was good, and he hoped the kid would tell why he skipped class later. He would still be punished for it though.

When they got back to the house, Marco followed Ace up to his room, to be sure he went there. They met Whitebeard at the top of the stairs, who did give a “welcome back from school,” but also told that it was wrong of him to skip class like that. It was good that the man was backing him up in this manner, having had a lot of times when he didn't do so. Ace seemed more disappointed at that, most likely hoping to get comfort from the man. But, skipping school was serious. 

When they got to Ace’s room, he watched as Ace put his bag down before looking at him. “I expect you to stay in your room until I come back, yoi. And I expect you to have a good reason as to why you skipped school.” Ace looked at him. “But-” Marco shook his head. “No. I don't want any ‘but’s’. There is  _ no _ excuse to skip class. Now, you are going to stay here and think. We will talk later. And, if you have a good explanation, you can join dinner. If not, you will go to bed hungry.” Marco had cleared out Ace’s food stash  _ again _ yesterday and knew he hadn't been able to sneak more food into his room. He had made it clear that that was not okay. 

Ace gave a small nod, looking to be close to crying. Marco knew it was harsh, but hoped it would work. School was serious. With a last look to Ace, he went out of the room and closed the door, hoping he would get through to Ace. 

\---x---

Ace moved a hand to dry the tears that fell when the door closed. 

Hadn't Miss Robin said she would call and explain? Did they really dislike him so much they didn't care about him? Ace felt stupid for believing things would be fine. He felt stupid that he thought Marco would be understanding to what he was going through. Even Whitebeard was on Marco’s side. He had thought this would be more important than school. That he needed to speak about his past and everything was important. But, it didn't seem like it was, at least not to Marco. And now he wouldn't get food? That was his biggest fear here, to not get food, the reason he had the food hidden in his closet. But, Marco had cleared that away. He thought and had hoped things would be different here, but it wasn't.

Ace didn't want to go hungry, he didn't want this to be like when he was homeless, or when he was with the bandits that never fed him. At least he wasn't being berated for being emotional and needing help, like he was here.

Ace didn't want to be here anymore. 

\----x---

Marco gave a sigh, feeling bad for being as strict as he had with Ace, but he knew he needed to. Ace had also listened up to now, not going out of his room, which he would hear. He didn't believe Ace would stay in his room for the entire 4-5 hours until he came to talk to him. It was only about an hour until dinner, which was at 7:00pm, and he would go up to Ace’s room in half an hour and do the talk then. He really hoped Ace would understand why this was a serious manner to just skip school like that. 

The others, especially Haruta, had asked why Ace was grounded. Thatch knew since he knew Ace had skipped, but he still wondered why Marco was as strict. They usually only got chores. He did say it was because Ace had broken a big rule and didn't seem sorry for it. At least, not until he gave the punishment. They did seem to understand it and agreed to let Ace be alone. He would be sure to explain why this was serious before he let Ace speak later. 

After a few minutes, he gave a frown as his phone rang. No one usually rang this late, and was even more confused when it was Miss Robin. Why would the teacher call this late? 

He dragged the screen to answer, placing the phone at his ear. “Marco Fishback.” He heard the teacher give a sigh. “Mr Fishback. I’m really sorry for calling as late, but things got a bit hectic at school as the principal needed me and then-” The teacher gave a sigh. “Anyway. I’m calling to inform you of something I should have done much earlier.” He gave a nod, thinking this was about the fact Ace skipped class. “If it’s about Ace, we are already handling the issue.” The teacher gave a breath, sounding relieved. 

“That’s good. And I hope you two, or three, get to talk a lot about Ace’s issues adjusting and his past. That breakdown he had at school was just terrible. I hope you understand I couldn't let him go back to class in the state he was in.”

Marco felt his throat go dry. What? Ace had had a breakdown at school? And the teacher had let him skip class because he was in such an emotional tate? He closed his eyes as he swallowed, trying to keep himself calm. “I’m sorry, Miss Robin. But, could you elaborate on that?”  

When the teacher spoke up again, he could hear she had a frown. “Of course. I asked Ace if anything was wrong in recess as he was distant, and when I asked how he was settling in a new home, he broke down. He said he had issues adapting and settling to the rules and everything, seeing as he have either been homeless or with those awful bandits- they never fed him anyway, never tried to act nice either- and he thought you and Mr Newgate were a bit harsh for him so early. Haven't the two of you spoken yet?” The last part was spoken in worry, and Marco shook his head, feeling guilt and dread eat him inside. “I’m sorry. I need to go, yoi. Thank you for calling, Miss Robin.” Then he hang up, barely hearing a small syllable from the other line. 

He had been wrong,  _ so  _ wrong. Ace hadn't looked glad he had skipped school earlier. He had since he thought the teacher had called and they would speak about his issues. Ace had tried to open up and he had shot it all down and sent him to his room without food; that’s why he looked so defeated. And what the teacher said, had Ace really been homeless and living with bandits that didn't feed him? Why Ace snuck food to his room made so much more sense now and he righteously felt like an asshole. He quickly walked to Ace’s room, needing to apologize and explain the teacher hadn't called before now, that he was so wrong and Ace didn't need to stay in his room anymore, that they would speak of everything Ace wanted to speak about, hoping the child still would.

But, when he got to Ace’s room, he felt himself panic as it was empty. The widow was open and wind was blowing into the now cold room. 

Ace had run away, and frankly, Marco didn't blame him. But, he needed to find him, he needed to find his son. 

He quickly found Whitebeard and explained everything to him, him looking as worried and guilty as he did, telling they should let Vista watch the kids while they go to search for Ace, needing Curiel since he had a license. Vista didn’t get it yet since he didn't need it from his work being as close. 

They quickly got out and started to search, Marco hoping Ace hadn't gotten far away. He didn't even know where to look. None of them did. They just hoped Ace hadn't gotten far away and was close to the road so they could find him quickly and explain that this was all their fault, that Ace had done nothing wrong. He and Whitebeard really needed to apologize. When he felt his phone ring and saw it was an unknown number, he just pressed it and quickly muted it. He had more important things right now. They quickly got into the car, him and Whitebeard in theirs, and started to drive around and hopefully find Ace, Whitebeard driving.

They had been driving for half an hour when with no luck, when he gave a frown as an unknown caller called him again. He didn't have time for this. “What?” He slightly sneered, not being in the mood for this. They needed to find Ace and apologize. 

“Is this Mister Marco FIshback, Ace D Portgas’ guardian?” Asked a female voice. Marco felt himself stop, hoping this was not something bad. “Yes, yoi. This is him. Who are calling?” He heard a sigh.

“I am Whiskey, and I’m calling from the hospital to inform you that young Mr Portgas is here after being hit by a car, a drunk driver we believe, but it was a hit-and-run.”

Marco felt all his air leave him. Ace was hit by a car and at the hospital? “How is he? Is he okay? Which hospital?” He would  _ never  _ forgive himself for this if Ace was injured. He felt Whitebeard move a hand to his leg, a worried look. 

“Calm down Mr Fishback,” Started the doctor, or nurse, he didn't know. “Young Mr Portgas is mostly fine. Just a little banged up and a concussion. He does seem a bit confused as he didn't want us to call you, seeming scared-” Marco closed his eyes. Ace was scared of him. “-But, we need someone to come and pick him up and write him out since he’s a minor. He just needs rest, a few bandages, and some pain medicine, which we will prescribe. And, he is at the White Bay Memorial hospital.” Marco gave a nod and said they would be there as fast as possible before he hung up. 

When he had hung up, he told Whitebeard what it was, that Ace had been hit by a car in a hit-and-run, and that he wasn't too hurt but had a concussion. He was really worried himself, and Whitebeard kept his hand on his leg, telling it would be fine, that they would get Ace and things would be fine. They would fix this mistake. 

They drove as fast as they could to the hospital, him calling and updating Curiel on what was happening. The other was worried, but Marco said it would be fine. He couldn't worry the others. He said they could have dinner now as they would be late and make sure Haruta went to bed on time, and the others if they got back that late. He was sure Curiel and Vista could handle it, as they had before. When they got to the hospital, he got out of the car and ran into it, Whitebeard finding a place to park the car. He quickly got to the desk and told who he was, then headed for the room he got from the lady. 

When Marco got to the room Ace was in and saw the kid sitting on the bed, a few bandages here and there, he felt the breath leave him as Ace was at least sitting up. When Ace saw him, he looked scared, but Marco didn't let that stop him from going over to Ace and hugging him, being sure to hold tight around the other. “I am  _ so sorry _ , Ace. I had no idea why you skipped class. Miss Robin called just before dinner. I am  _ so sorry, Ace. I had no idea. _ ” Marco moved a bit back and moved his hands to Ace’s face, seeing Ace looking confused and unsure. 

“Nothing I can say will ever make up for this. You are  _ not _ grounded or in any trouble! I should have let you talk, to explain, yoi. I should have let you talk and explain, that the teacher was supposed to have called.  _ I’m so sorry, Ace. _ ” 

He knew words would never fix this, but he needed to apologize, needed to tell he was not mad, not at Ace, not about this anymore. “I-I-” Ace tried to speak, eyes looking at him, searching for something, confused, before tears started to go down Ace’s cheeks. “I-I-” Marco shook his head, hugging Ace again, a sob coming out of the child. 

“Shh. It will be okay, Ace. I promise. We won’t talk today, you need to relax because of the concussion, and we will see how you are tomorrow, yoi. You are free to do what you want, you can relax where you want, and eat whatever you want. I am  _ so sorry _ for not being a good parent.” He felt Ace sob more, obviously being full of emotions. Not that he had any right to blame the other on how he and Whitebeard had been. They would tell and show Ace that they meant good. He looked up when he felt arms come around him and Ace, seeing Whitebeard there, having a calm and comforting look. They would do their best for Ace. 

“I would advise you to not make young Mr Portgas-ya emotional,” Marco looked behind him, seeing a doctor there, looking a bit annoyed. “While the concussion is not bad, it can get worse if he’s overworking his head or gets too emotional, especially distress as that can cause pressure.” 

Marco gave a nod, moving a bit away and holding Ace’s head as he looked as comforting as he could. “I promise we will speak about this when you are better, and you are not grounded, or going to get any punishment at all. None of this is your fault. Okay?” He saw Ace give a nod, looking confused and unsure, a hand going to dry his tear-filled face. Marco regretted not letting Ace explain. He gave a stroke to Ace’s cheek before he moved his hand to be on Ace’s shoulder, looking at the doctor. “How is he, yoi?” The doctor gave a sigh, looking at a few papers he held. 

“He was lucky. The car wasn't going fast, but it caught him off guard as it ran a red light and made him fall to the ground and hit his head, hard. He blacked out, from what bystanders said, for almost 2 minutes, the reason he is here. Although it is not a serious concussion, it’s a moderate one, and I would like for you to wake him every 10 minutes for now if he falls asleep, and then every 2 hours during the night, just to be sure it doesn't get worse. And, if he gets any worse- slurred speech, confused, and so on; not acting like himself, or being in much pain- you need to come right back. Try to keep away from loud sounds and bright lights, and keep the TV and cellphone to a minimum. Aside from that, he got a small sprain in his arm- which will heal fast and nicely- and some bruises and scrapes. Nothing bad.” 

Marco gave a nod. That was good. He was glad it wasn't worse. This was more than bad enough. The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper. “Here is some pain medication for you to get. They will make him tired, but if the other things happen, or if you can’t wake him, call an ambulance.” The doctor gave a stern look. “And, his head got a hard hit, so please try and not make him emotional today, or tomorrow, depending on how he is.” 

Marco gave a nod, taking the note. “We will, yoi. Thank you for helping Ace. We will make sure he relaxes and gets better before anything. We will keep him from school the rest of the week.” It was only Monday, but he didn't want to take chances. The doctor gave a nod. “Yes, no school for at least a few days; the rest of the week sounds the best. If you need to call in, ask for me, Doctor L. Trafalgar.” Marco gave a nod. “We will, Doctor Trafalgar.” The doctor gave a nod, looking his papers over before handing a couple to him. “Here. Show this to the lady at the desk and you're free to go.” He gave a nod, taking the papers. “Thank you, Doctor Trafalgar.” The doctor gave a nod. “It’s nothing, Mr Newgate-ya.” And the doctor left. 

Marco gave a breath, moving to give Ace a hug again, Ace still crying and looking a bit confused. “Let’s go home, yoi. So you can relax, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow, or the day after.” He felt Ace give a nod, and he made sure Ace could stand and walk well before they headed out of the hospital, him having a hand on Ace’s shoulder so glad Ace would be fine. They dropped by the hospital’s pharmacy, giving Ace two of the tablets right away, hoping they would work fast. He made sure to stay close to Ace, just glad to know he would get home and they would fix all of this. 

As they were in the car back home, a ride that would take about 45 minutes, he noticed Ace falling asleep quickly, and thought it would be good for the kid to sleep a bit now, going to be sure to wake him in 10 minutes as the doctor said.

He gave a sigh as he moved a hand to his face, feeling like the worst person in the world since he had done what he had to Ace, not letting him explain and punishing him without a reason. He hoped he could make it up to Ace and would try his best. When they were at a red light, he felt Whitebeard move a hand to his leg and giving him a kiss on his cheek. “We will figure this out, Marco. We will have long conversations with Ace, and it will work out.” He gave a nod, moving a hand to hold onto Whitebeard’s. “I hope so, too. I just feel so terrible, yoi.” The man gave a nod, starting to drive as the light turned green. “We both do, but we will fix this. It will take time, but we will fix it.” Marco really hoped so too, and he would do his best to make that possible. 

When he looked at the clock again, he saw about 10 or so minutes had passed, so he moved to look at Ace who still was asleep in the back. “Ace, time to wake for a bit.” After a few seconds and no response, he gave a frown. “Ace, yoi?” He tried a bit louder. 

As he still got no response, he sent a look to Whitebeard, who had also worried look, the man pulling over so he could go out and to the back seats, moving to shake Ace a bit. “Ace?” 

Ace gave a small sound, waking up, hand massaging his face. “Wha-? Are we there already?” Marco felt himself give a breath. “No, we’re not. You know the doctor said to wake you up every 10 minutes, yoi. To be sure you are okay. You didn't wake when I tried earlier.” Ace gave a small nod, seeming tired. “Sorry…” Marco shook his head, moving to sit down in the back with Ace as he closed the door. “It’s fine, yoi. We want to make sure you are okay. Why don't I sit back here with you to make sure you're fine.” Ace shook his head a bit. “You don't need to, Marco…” He shook his head a bit. “Nonsense. I want to. Nothing is more important than you being safe, yoi.” Ace gave a small nod, being tired, which was normal. He was coherent. “...okay…” Ace mumbled out before moving to relax again, eyes closing. 

Marco gave a breath and a look to Whitebeard, who gave a chuckle as he started to drive again. Marco moved a hand to Ace’s head, massaging it. He could feel Ace’s head being a bit swollen on the right side and made sure to avoid that. 

The rest of the ride back home went fine, Ace waking up when he needed to, Marco keeping his hand on Ace’s head massaging. When they got back home, Ace just falling asleep again, Whitebeard lifted the kid and carried him into the house, not seeing a reason to wake him unless necessary. 

When they got into the house, they met Thatch and Namur in the hallway, the two instantly asking how Ace was, Curiel and Vista a bit behind, sending an apologetic look. He gave a small sigh, knowing the kids could be really worried and wanting to know how the others were if something happened. He held his hands up and silenced the two kids. “Ace will be fine, yoi. He hit his head a bit hard and needs peace and silence for a small while. He will be completely fine. Now. Bed.” The two gave a small groan, which he lifted an eyebrow to, which made the two slowly walk up to their room. 

When they were gone, Vista looked at him. “I’m sorry. They insisted on seeing how Ace was.” He shook his head a bit. “It’s fine, yoi. I know they are worried.” Vista gave a nod, giving a worried look to Ace as Whitebeard carried him to the couch to relax, seeing as he still needed to be woken up every 10 minutes, at least for another hour. “Is he really okay? What even happened?” He gave a small sigh. Vista and Curiel were old enough to hear what really happened. “I made a mistake and scolded Ace wrongly, and have a lot, so he ran away. A car, most likely a drunken driver as he ran away, hit Ace. But, Ace thankfully only got a concussion, although a bad one, as well as a small sprain and some bruises and scrapes.” The two gave a nod, glad Ace would be fine and not worse. 

Marco said what they would do now, that Ace would need to relax for a while, especially the next day or two, and no school for the week. The two oldest were a good help in the house and with the children. When he had explained, Curiel looked at him. “How about when he can sleep longer, I take over? I am sure you and Pops need to sleep too, and I wouldn't mind. You need to rest too.” Marco gave a sigh. “I can watch him, yoi. It’s fine.” 

Marco felt someone move to hold around his waist, looking to see Whitebeard holding him. “Let Curiel watch Ace, Marco. They can bond too. You do need the rest, and we need to discuss how to handle this.” He gave a small sigh. “Okay, yoi. Curiel can help through the night. But, he will come get us if anything happens.” Curiel gave a nod. “I will.” Marco gave a small sigh, wanting to watch over Ace himself, but Whitebeard was right. They should relax, so they knew more what to do and how to handle this. 

He heard Whitebeard gave a chuckle. “See? Curiel can do it, Dear. And, it will go fine.” He gave a nod, turning to look at the man, who had a calm face, the man lifting an eyebrow. “You know Curiel can do it.” He gave a sigh and nod. “I know, yoi. But, I feel guilty for all of this. I feel I should do it.” Whitebeard shook his head. “We need to be able to help tomorrow, to fix this.” He knew Whitebeard was right and gave a nod. Curiel could do it. He gave a kiss to Whitebeard, before he looked at Curiel, explaining what he should look for and what the doctor had told them, staying in Whitebeard’s hold for the comfort and support. When he had explained, Curiel gave a nod and said he would fix a few of his things, before he came back and would stay until Ace would go to his bed and sleep there for the night, Curiel watching.

The rest of the evening went fine, and when the clock passed 10:00pm, they woke Ace up and gave him another dose of the pills for the night, before they decided it was bedtime, Ace still seeming tired, but okay. As they were gone, he gave a sigh, not sure how tomorrow would be. He felt Whitebeard move to hug him. “Don’t worry so much, Dear. Things will go fine. Now, let’s go to bed too. It’s getting late after all, and we will take things tomorrow.” He gave a nod, before they headed up to get ready for bed. 

As he was ready, Whitebeard already in bed, he moved to lie down too, lying with an arm over Whitebeard’s chest, head on his shoulder. “What if we start by asking Ace what he wants to tell, and then take it from there, yoi?” He felt the nod the other gave. “That sounds like a plan, Marco. Let’s do that. For now, we relax and take it tomorrow.” He gave a nod, giving a breath and trying to relax. “We will. Good night.” He felt a rumble go through the chest he laid close to. “Good night, Dear.”

He hoped tomorrow would be a good day and they would get somewhere with Ace, so they understood him more and could help.

\---x---

Ace felt himself waking up, feeling rested, but also not. That felt weird. He blinked as he moved to sit a bit up, looking over at his clock, feeling a bit of panic as he saw the clock was 7:36am. He should have been awake! He had school! 

As he moved to sit up, on his way to do his best to get ready fast, he halted as his head just  _ pounded in pain, _ making him move a hand to his head. Why did it hurt? Had he done anything yesterday? What had happened yesterday. Wait… right… he had the issue with Marco and Whitebeard… Why hadn't they woken him if they were so serious about school? As he was about to try and get up, a hand was on his shoulder, making him open his eyes, seeing Curiel there. He quickly blinked as the light was bright. “Ace, you should relax.” He gave a frown. “But… school? Won’t I be late?” Curiel frowned. “Ace, look at me and tell me which day it is.” 

Ace gave a nod and did, needing a to blink a few times before he managed to look at the other. “It’s Tuesday, September 12.” Curiel gave a nod. “Do you remember what happened yesterday?” What? Why did he ask that? He was on his way to speak, when he frowned. He didn't… remember? He remembered school and the thing with Marco, and then deciding to run away, not wanting to be here. But then… all black..? How had he gotten here? He looked at Curiel. “I-I don’t… I remember school and the thing with Marco… but not after…? How did I get here?” He moved a hand to his head. “Why does my head hurt?” 

He felt Curiel move his hand to his head, making him look at him again, the man having a frown. “Does it hurt bad?” He gave a small sound. “No..? Not anymore. It did when I sat up…” The other gave a nod. “Do you feel up to some food? And, while you eat, I will take a phone call. You got a concussion yesterday, a bad one. So, you are not going to school, you need to relax.” Ace gave a small nod. “I can eat. But, how did I get a concussion?” Curiel gave a small sigh. “You got hit by a car.” The man moved to grab something- pills- handing them to him. “Here. Maybe I can explain more after the call. Let’s go down to eat. I’m sure Marco and Pops will be down soon, if they aren't already.”

Ace gave a nod, feeling dread. He didn't want to meet the others, not yet. Marco was mad since he had skipped school because of the teacher, who had even called. He must be mad now, more so since he ran away and wouldn't go to school today. Wasn't he grounded or something too? Marco hadn't said those words, but he knew he was since he wasn't allowed to leave his room. 

Before he could think more, Curiel moved a hand to his shoulder. “Hey. Don’t worry. A lot happened yesterday, which you apparently don’t remember. But, Marco and Pops are not mad, you have done nothing wrong.” He gave a frown. “But-” Curiel cut him off. “No. They are not, and will not, be mad. I promise. Now, let’s go get you some food and I take that call? The hospital might want you back.” He gave a nod. He felt really… confused now.

Curiel reminded him to take the pills, which he did with some water, before they headed down to the kitchen. He sat down as Curiel made some quick breakfast, some toast, the other taking the call as he ate slowly. His mind felt… foggy? Had he been hit by a car? He could maybe faintly remember being in a hospital? He still felt confused, and maybe it would get better? He hoped so. He also hoped Curiel said the truth, that Marco and Whitebeard weren't mad somehow. 

\---x---

Curiel gave a nod as he listened to what the doctor said, him having just explained that Ace didn't remember much of yesterday, not even remembering being hit by a car or anything after that. 

“This can happen. Young Mr Portgas-ya hit his head pretty hard, and minor memory-loss like this is not unheard of, but it often comes back, although that can take time. But, it should get better sometime today or tomorrow. If not, he just won’t remember it. As long as he seems fine, not in too much pain or more confused, I am sure he will be fine, but don’t be afraid to call if he gets worse or you have questions.” He gave a nod, moving a hand to halt Pops and Marco, who were now up, wanting to tell them this before they went to Ace. “Of course, Doctor Trafalgar. I will call if anything happens.” He could see Marco and Pops looking worried by that. The doctor said that was fine, and he would be at work until later today, so they didn't need to be afraid to call. When they hung up, he looked at Marco and Pops. 

“Ace doesn't remember yesterday, after he ran away. And, because of that, he is confused and a bit scared, still thinking you are mad.” 

He saw the two look worried at that. “Did the doctor say anything on it, yoi?” He gave a nod. “Yes. He might remember it later, but also might not. It’s not anything dangerous as he is okay otherwise, which he is. A bit of a bad headache, but that’s because he panicked when he woke up, thinking he was late for school and you would be mad.” Marco gave a sigh. “Okay. That’s good. We will see how he is and take it from there, yoi. Did the night go well?” He gave a nod. “It did. And he knows which day it is and everything, so he is fine. It’s just yesterday that is a bit foggy.” The two gave a nod, seeming glad about that, that Ace was fine. “Thank you, Curiel. For helping and everything, yoi.” He shook his head. “It’s nothing. I just wanted to help. I’m going to do some things, but don’t be afraid to call if you need me.” He had promised to help Vista with a few work things and would do that. 

The two gave a nod. “Of course, yoi. And, again, thank you, Curiel.” He gave a nod and smile, giving a quick goodbye to Ace for now, the other giving a small wave, still looking half confused.

He was sure things would be fine.

\---x---

Marco walked into the kitchen, seeing Ace sitting at a chair, eating a toast slowly, looking a bit confused, but okay. When Ace saw him and Whitebeard there, he saw Ace frowning a bit. 

Marco shook his head as he moved and crouched down in front of his chair, looking in Ace’s eyes to be sure he was okay. His eyes and face did look okay, making him give a breath, moving to hug Ace. “I’m so glad you're fine, yoi. How do you feel?” He felt Ace give a small nod. “Okay… Just a bit… confused? I don’t know…” Marco gave a nod, moving back and placing his hands on the sides of Ace’s head, feeling where it still was a bit swollen, but less than yesterday. “Does your head hurt?” Ace gave a small sound. “Um… a bit? Not that bad… Didn't… didn't Curiel call the doctor?” 

Marco gave a nod. “He did, we just spoke to him. The doctor said you're okay, and might remember yesterday later, but also might not. What do you remember, yoi?” Ace gave an unsure look. “Umm... I...I don't…” Marco shook his head. Ace obviously didn't want to speak about it yet, looking almost scared. “It’s okay, Ace. We don’t need to take that now. But, I need you to know that I, or Whitebeard, are  _ not  _ mad, and you are not in any trouble or anything. The teacher called late, being busy. I had no idea she let you out of class because you had a breakdown. Had I known, I would never have done what I did, yoi. We will talk about it, but not now. We will when you're better, and if that is later today or tomorrow, we will take that then.” Whitebeard moved a hand to Ace’s head, stroking. “You don’t need to worry about this, son. We will do our best to fix our mistake and help you. None of this is your fault, but ours.” 

Ace looked more confused, not sure what was going on. “I just… I don't…” Ace took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I would like to talk about it… I just don't know…” 

Marco gave a nod. That was good, it was so much more than he had hoped, that Ace still wanted to speak about this to them. “It’s fine. For now, you need to relax a bit more. The doctor said to not work yourself up or for us to work you up. How about we see how you are in a few hours, yoi?” Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything, still looking a bit confused and half-lost, but okay. Things would be okay. Whitebeard moved a hand to stroke Ace’s back. “Now, are you still hungry? You don’t seem so. If you aren't, how about we go relax in the living room? We just need to keep the sound and light a bit down for you, and nothing too much.” Ace gave a small nod and smile. “Yeah… that sounds nice.” Marco gave a nod too, agreeing on it. “Let’s do that then, yoi.”

He stood up and watched as Ace stood up too, heading to the living room, being sure to see how Ace walked, glad when Ace was fine, maybe just a bit slower than normal, but nothing bad. When they sat down in the couch, Marco turned the TV on and made sure to turn the light down on it, glad they had a TV where they could dim the brightness, before turning the sound down. They could still hear what was being said, but it’s not as loud. He then switched through until he found some small family comedy, thinking that would suite this. Ace did seem okay with it. 

They watched the movie in silence, Ace seeming to half-follow it, but also seeming a bit tired. He guessed Ace was tired from being awakened every second hour during the night. It didn't take long before Ace did fall asleep, head resting to the side. Marco gave a small chuckle at it and moved a bit close to Ace, moving his head to be in his lap, hand stroking Ace’s head. He was glad Ace was relaxing, as that was important now. 

Even though Ace was asleep, they kept the sound and light down on the TV, them not minding and in case Ace woke up. He was also glad they could take some off time from their work. They mostly worked from home as Whitebeard was the CEO of a company with him, him taking the spot after getting together with the man. They could do a week with only taking calls and sending mails, being sure to put someone in charge for now. They tried to not be at work at the same time, so someone was always available, but the older kids could watch the house and kids if needed. 

Ace was asleep for an hour before waking up and being a bit embarrassed sleeping on his lap, which he just gave a chuckle and a pat on Ace’s head to, telling it was fine. He didn't take anything up now, even though Ace was awake and seeming fine, just needing to find out how to go forward and how he should ask, or even where to start. He would take it when it felt fitting. They spent the morning calmly and not doing anything special, not bringing anything up with Ace, which did seem to calm the kid down. They didn't want to put him in a corner, the reason they wanted to do it slowly. 

When the clock was closing in on 12:00pm, they got some food- some leftovers from yesterday- him seeing Ace grasping the fork as he usually did. “Ace,” He started, needing to ask about it. “Why do you hold the fork and other cutlery like that, yoi?” 

Ace looked down, seeming a bit ashamed, which had him move a hand to Ace’s. “It’s fine, yoi. I won’t be mad.” Ace gave a small nod, before giving a sigh. 

“I don't… I don't know how to hold them… I’ve never really used forks.. or such…” 

Marco kept a sigh inside himself, mad at himself for not realising Ace did it since he didn't know how to use them. But, if he had been homeless for a while, or lived with unsuitable people who didn't teach him, it was no wonder Ace didn't know how to hold them. 

He stood up and moved to crouch beside where Ace sat, him having been a bit away, moving his hand to the one Ace held the fork. “Here, yoi. Let me show you.” Ace gave a nod, opening his hand as Marco took the fork, before placing it right in Ace’s hand, moving his fingers right. “There is more than one way, but the two most common are to either have it resting between your middle and ring finger like this.” Ace gave a nod as he now held it right, before Marco move it again. “Or, you can have it between your thumb and forefinger, resting on your middle one.” Ace gave a nod trying it out. “They do fit their own things, and you need to figure that out, yoi.” Ace gave a nod as he tried the first one again, but frowned as he didn't remember it. 

He gave a small smile as he helped Ace get it right again, making Ace give a sigh. He looked at Ace and gave a supporting look, hand stroking his back. “You won't grasp this in a minute, it will take time. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, giving a small smile to him. “I won’t. It just…. feels a bit weird..:” He gave a nod. “Of course, yoi. It’s something new, it will feel weird, but I am sure you will get it. You’re a smart kid.” Ace gave him a smile at that as he nodded, looking glad. Marco was glad Ace was opening up, and he felt stupid for not realizing something was wrong. He should have asked and not just instantly thought Ace did it to annoy them. Ace wasn't a kid like that, and he would be sure to keep an eye on how Ace did things, to be sure he would act in the right way.

They would be able to fix this and make Ace feel at home and welcomed here.

\---x---

The next two days were spent with him and Whitebeard more, showing Ace they cared and wanted to show it and not make a big deal of it. He hadn't found a good time to bring things up.

He had brought a personal clothes-hamper to Ace’s room, explaining that all dirty clothes were to be put in it, and he, or someone else, would wash it and return it. Ace did seem to agree to it, and Marco wanted to ask why Ace hid his dirty clothes, but also felt it might ruin it. This was harder than he thought. But, when he saw Ace was using it, putting clothes in it, though he was sure it wasn't everything, he let it slide for now. 

He had also gotten the travel fridge into Ace’s room, so he could have some food there. He didn't need to ask why he hid food to know why. What the teacher had said, of Ace being homeless and living with bad people, meant he was scared to not have food, and therefore hid it. He could ask more about it later, feeling it was a sore topic since he had taken it away. Ace did thank them for it, saying they didn't need to, but they did. If Ace needed to have that small reassurance that he had food, they would give it. They did also tell he wasn't allowed to eat before meals- it would spoil his appetite- which the kid agreed on. 

For now, that was what they did, the small things like this, also helping him with holding cutlery and being reassuring they weren't mad or anything, not at Ace. He had explained the full details on how the teacher had called late and told a few things, but also keeping bits of the conversation out, not wanting to face Ace with the fact they knew as much as they did of Ace being homeless or living with bandits. They wanted to take that up at a better time. 

When the third day arrived and Curiel drove the other kids to school, he and Whitebeard decided to take Ace out, to do some clothes shopping as Ace did need new clothes. Ace was reluctant, and he got that, after a bit, for being worried about their money. He knew one with little money would never think about buying clothes, and he reassured Ace, multiple times, that he wanted to get Ace new clothes. That did work, although Ace would always look at the price tags and put clothes back if they were expensive, something Marco told to not think about, but Ace always did it nonetheless.

It was a long road, but it was getting better, and he was sure things would work out. 

\---x---

Ace sat and looked out the window of the car, glad he got new clothes now, and glad Marco and Whitebeard wanted to use money on him. He was sure to say it over and over that they wanted to. 

He wasn't used to people spending money on him, just being called a bother, and other words he didn't want to remember. It was still a lot to get used to, but he felt the last 3 days had been really good. He felt much better too, his head barely hurting, but it would feel good to get back home so he could relax. He had also started to half-remember a bit from the day he was in the hospital, but it was still foggy. He remembers bits of conversations, and didn't know what to do with that. He hadn't told Marco or Whitebeard it, not sure how to tell, or wanting to tell. 

But, as he was relaxing and watching out the window, something he saw had him sit up, shocked. He moved his hand to hit on the back of Whitebeard’s seat, the one who was driving. “Stop the car! Stop the car!” He couldn't lose this chance! 

“Ace?” He heard both of the ones in the front ask, the car slowing down. As it was slowed down enough, barely moving, he opened the door, hearing shocked yells from the car, taking off and running towards the kid he recognized. “Eustass!” The other person turned around, seeming shocked when he saw him. “Ace!” The other yelled in happiness, running towards him too, them meeting halfway and just hugging each other, him so glad to see Eustass again. He hadn't seen him in half a year, when he suddenly never showed up in the alleyway again. He thought the other was in danger, or worse. But, he was fine!

Ace moved a bit back, still holding around the other. “Where have you been?! You just disappeared!” Eustass gave a nod. “I know, I got adopted!” Ace blinked. “I did too!” He was so glad Eustass was adopted too. “By who?!” They both asked at the same time. “We did.” “I did.” Was sounded at the same time, his adoptive guardians having walked out and now behind him. But, he didn't mind them right now, busy looking at the other who had spoken, which was a tall man with red hair, scar on his face, and missing an arm. He looked a bit… scary? But also not? 

Ace felt a hand move to his shoulder, seeing Whitebeard there. “Ace, son, who is this?” He gave a nod and looked at Eustass again. “It’s Eustass! I’ve known him for years!” He was glad to see Eustass was fine. The red-haired man gave a small chuckle. “So this is the famous Ace.” Ace blinked. The man knew about him? Eustass shook his head as he looked at him. “I -we- tried to search for you. But, you were gone, everyone was.” He gave a small nod, not knowing that. “A gang came and took over, we had to run. What happened to you?” Eustass shook his head a bit, looking shocked still. “I got picked up by police after robbing a store, and this man, a police officer, adopted me!” 

Ace gave a nod, really glad Eustass was fine. “I was so scared when you didn't show up again, and we had to run the day after you didn't show. I thought you were in danger.” Eustass shook his head a bit, looking baffled. “I thought that about you.” Both of them gave a laugh, glad the other was fine. Eustass gave an “oh!” as he let go of him and went over to the red-haired person, moving hands inside his jacket and getting something, the man giving a “What’cha doing?” but not stopping Eustass. After a second, the other moved to him again, handing him a card. “Here! So you can call!” Ace looked down at the card. It had ‘ **Police investigator Shanks Akagami** ’ with a picture of the man and a couple of numbers. He did look mean in the picture, but Eustass looked happy as he handed the card, him seeming to like the man. 

“So this is why you suddenly took a year’s leave, Akagami.” Ace blinked, looking at Whitebeard, who spoke with an amused smile. He knew the other? Shanks? The red-haired man gave a chuckle, hand moving to Eustass’ shoulder. “Yes. Never thought raising a child would be this time-consuming and hard. I envy you for having as many, Newgate. But, I do love every second of it.” 

Whitebeard started to answer that, and as the man did, he looked at Eustass. “Did you find Luffy?” He really hoped so. It had been the three of them, and both had just disappeared for him. Eustass shook his head. “I’m sorry. We found no one, not even Luffy. He wasn't with you?” He shook his head, feeling worried and sad. He had hoped the other was with Eustass. “No… He disappeared a week after you…” Eustass gave a nod and frown, looking worried too. 

Ace looked to his side when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Marco having crouched down. He had forgotten about them. “Who’s Luffy?” Ace didn't know what to say, still not having spoken about the fact he had been homeless. “It was someone we was with on the street,” Started Eustass, “We kinda lost each other…” Ace worried how Marco would react to it. What if they thought he was just a street rat? As many did. Marco gave a nod, looking to be on his way to speak, when the red haired man, Shanks, spoke. “Kiddo-s, why don't you go buy a quick snack?” He suggested as he handed a bit of money to Eustass. Why that suddenly? He felt Marco move a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod when he looked at him. Eustass then grabbed his arm and they headed off to a store close by. 

As they were inside the shop, he looked at Eustass. “What does ‘kiddo-s’ mean?” The other gave a chuckle. “He probably meant to say kiddo, but that’s only one person, and panicked and added the s. He does that.” He gave a nod, glad the other seemed happy. That man, Shanks, looked like a good man. 

He was glad Eustass was happy. 

\---x---

Marco looked at Akagami, wondering what he wanted. He had given them a look before he handed to money to Eustass and told them to buy something, obviously wanting a word with him and Whitebeard. This was all still a shock, never believing the man would get a kid, much less adopt one. 

Marco had been shocked when Ace had suddenly yelled in the car, for them to stop, and Whitebeard had, obviously scared something was wrong. Both of them had been shocked when Ace had then run out of the car, more so when Ace hugged someone. It was clear it was someone Ace knew, but they had never seen him at school. But, after telling he had been the one to adopt Ace, as they asked each other, he was curious when he saw Shanks Akagami say the same thing. Well, that did explain the sudden leave the man took, being in the same building and unit as Vista, who had been complaining about more work since Shanks was gone. 

But, when Ace and the other kid, Eustass, spoke, he got who it was. It was someone he had lived on the street with. 

It was obvious that they had missed each other, and from the sound of it, had lost each other when Ace needed to run from a gang or something. He knew life on the street wasn't kind, and he could only imagine what it was like for a child. It had to be awful. But, this Luffy caught his attention, both Eustass and Ace seeming down. Ace hadn't explained, looking a bit shocked and scared. They still hadn't spoken about the fact he hadn't told he lived on the street, and they really needed to do that. But, Eustass had explained, which shed some light. He was sure Akagami had searched for the kid, knowing the other wanted to do all he could for children or innocent people in trouble. 

When the kids were gone, Marco being sure he knew which store they went into, he looked at Akagami, who gave a sigh, a hand massaging his head a bit. “I have a feeling Ace hasn’t told you he was homeless. Am I right?” He gave a nod, feeling Whitebeard coming to stand beside him. “No, he didn't, yoi. We found out recently from someone else. We got to know him through one of our other sons and adopted him, thinking he just had uncaring parents.” He should have realised it wasn't just that. 

Akagami gave a nod. “Eustass didn't tell me either at the start- even though I knew- just telling his family was busy. Kid was abandoned at 3, and by then, Ace was already out on the streets. They instantly bonded.” He gave a frown. How long has Ace been on the streets? “How old is Eustass?” Akagami gave a small sigh. “He’s 12, so two years younger than Ace. From what I got, Luffy was 2 years younger, so he’s only 10. No one has seen him. I’ve searched for him for the last 4 months. But again, I have so with Ace, and he was with you.” That meant Ace had been on the street since he was at least 5. That was  _ way  _ too young. 

He looked at Akagami. “How is it going, yoi?” Akagami gave a small sigh. “It’s  _ hard _ . Kid barely trusts anyone, and he’s seen some shit- there’s no other way to word it- he has seen murders, fights, drug addicts, and so on. I’m sure Ace has seen the same. But, it’s manageable with time and reassurance,  _ a lot of it _ . From what I have heard from Eustass, Ace never reacted to it, most likely since he was the oldest.” He gave a nod. He got that, and it made him feel worse for Ace, him being the oldest in a horrible way. “How did you get him to open up about it?” He needed to know. Akagami gave a small smile. “I told him he needed to speak about it one day, half-confronting him, and let him use his time to start, but kept reminding him I wouldn't be mad. He was so sure of that, that I would just regret taking him in.” He gave a nod, that was a good idea actually. 

He looked at Whitebeard. “How about we ask Curiel and Vista to take the others out, and we try and speak with Ace, yoi?” The other man gave a nod, hand moving around his waist. “Sounds like a perfect idea, Dear.” He gave small look and small hit on the arm. “Not in public, yoi. And yes, it is a good idea.” He didn't like it when the other did things like this in public, knowing many reacted to it and he didn't like to not seem professional in public. Both of them were big names. The other did give only a chuckle to it, knowing how he was. “I’ll tell Curiel when we get home and send a message to Vista.” Marco nodded. That sounded like a good plan. 

”Hey,” Started Akagami, “How is Vista?” He lifted an eyebrow at the other. “Mad someone left abruptly, leaving him a lot of work.” The man gave a small laugh. “Of course. I’ll call Kuzan and tell him to lay off Vista.” Marco gave a small chuckle. “It’s okay, it’s manageable. But, I am sure Vista wouldn't mind.” Akagami gave a chuckle. “Of course. Also, don’t be afraid to call me if you want the kids to hang out. They do have a mutual understanding. Or call to just ask questions; I want to help both Ace and Eustass.” Marco gave a nod at that, agreeing about the kids getting together, and also glad the man said that they could call. Akagami knew Eustass and was sure he knew more about how Ace and Eustass had had it and could help. “We will. Thank you, yoi.” 

It was ended at the perfect moment, as Ace and Eustass came out from the shop, a small candy bar each. When they were close to them, he looked at Ace. “We should get back home, yoi. You still need to relax. We can call Eustass for a meetup later.” Ace looked glad at that, nodding. “I‘d like that.” Ace then gave a last hug and goodbye to Eustass, giving a wave to Akagami, them giving a goodbye to the two, before they got back into the car.

When they started driving again, it was silent for a bit before Ace spoke up, his voice low. “I… I’m sorry for running out like that…” Marco shook his head, moving to look at Ace, who was in the backseat. He got why, sure it was to be sure he managed to get to the other kid before they left. “It’s fine, yoi. I get it, and I am sure you are glad to know Eustass is safe.” Ace gave him a nod and a smile at that, glad he understood. The ride home was silent after that, and when they did get home, Ace went to watch a bit of TV and quickly fell asleep on the couch. He was sure Ace was tired, knowing a concussion could have an effect like that for a little while.

As Ace was asleep, he went and spoke to Curiel, Whitebeard sending a message to Vista about taking the other kids out to dinner. It was so they could have more time to speak with Ace. Both of them agreed and would do that. Even though Haruta got out an hour before the others, she always loved to see the school of the older ones, so it would be fine. He did tell them to be home by 8:00pm, since it was bedtime, even a bit late for Haruta, but it would be fine for one day. But, he also told them be out until at least 7:00pm, to be sure they had that time. Marco didn't know if they would get anywhere with Ace, but if they did, they needed the time. The clock was barely 12:00pm, so they had a lot of time. 

It was calm after that, Ace spending most of the time relaxing and watching a bit of TV and eating a bit. When the clock passed 1:00pm, Curiel left to pick up Vista and the kids. As he was sure this was all done and a bit of time had passed with no message from either of the older ones, he went to sit down on the couch next to Ace, turning the TV down to make sure he had Ace’s attention. 

“Ace, yoi. I know you probably don't want to speak about it, but we need to. When your teacher called, she mentioned you being homeless, or living with bandits that weren’t so nice.” He could see Ace slightly fidget, hands moving nervously as he gave a small nod. “I-I know. I remember a bit from the hospital…” Marco gave a nod, glad Ace did, but also a bit sad Ace hadn't told them that. 

He moved a hand to Ace’s giving a reassuring and comforting look. “I want you to know that no matter what, neither I, nor Whitebeard, will be mad, nor will we think any different of you for having been homeless, yoi. You don’t need to be afraid to tell us anything, and you should speak about it.” Ace gave a small nod. “I know… I just… I…” Marco shook his head. “It’s going to be just the three of us for most of today, and you don't need to tell now, but you should tell us a bit. Not only for your sake, but for us too. It’s so we know more of what you are going through so we can help.” 

Ace gave a small nod. “Okay… I’ll try…” He gave a nod, glad Ace at least would try. “No matter what, Whitebeard and I will always love you; that will never change.” Ace gave a small nod, not saying anything on it.  Marco moved his hand reassuringly on Ace’s arm a bit before he leaned back to relax against the couch, turning the TV’s volume up again. He wouldn't force Ace to talk now, but would remember what Akagami said about bringing it somewhat up during the day, to give Ace some chances to tell.

They watched TV for a bit more, before Marco went to fix small things in the house. Ace helped out, wanting to and not minding. As he was placing Whitebeard’s shoes in the hallway- the man never doing that himself- he saw a coat- probably Haruta’s- that was covered in hair. It was most likely from a dog or other pet she had met. She wanted to pet everything. As he moved to hang the coat to clean it with the lint roller, he realized it was still in the closet, not having sued it for a while, and looked at Ace. “Can you go get the lint roller from the closet in the living room?” He then moved back to hang the coat a bit up to be able to clean it easier, when he noticed Ace didn't move, and he was about to tell him to go get it again when he saw Ace had an unsure look. It had him ignore the coat for now. “Ace, what is it, yoi?” 

Ace gave a small fidget. “I-I don't know what that is… I’m sorry…”

Marco shook his head, walking closer to Ace. “It’s nothing to apologize for, Ace. Why are you apologizing? I’m not mad about it, yoi.” Ace gave an unsure fidget, looking nervous, which had him go closer and move a hand to Ace’s shoulder reassuringly. “You can tell me, Ace. I won’t be mad, I promise.” Ace gave a small nod and taking a small breath. 

“I just… you look so.. waitingly, like I should know… but I don't… I probably should, but I’ve never heard or seen or-”

Marco stopped Ace with a hand, hearing Ace getting upset, his eyes teary. He now realised he had made Ace feel bad for waiting for him to get stuff. They were regular house items, waiting for Ace to get them and being half-annoyed when Ace didn't. But, he didn't know, and probably didn't dare to say that, especially in front of the others who do know. “No, Ace, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, and I’m sorry for doing that. I didn't mean it like that.” Ace shook his head a bit. “I just… feel so stupid… everyone knows but me…” It was ended with a few tears going down Ace’s cheeks, making him feel more guilty and hugging Ace, stroking his back. “No, Ace. You're not stupid for not knowing.  _ I _ am for not realising. Not everyone knows, and the others know because they have lived here for years. You haven't, yoi.” 

He felt Ace nod, but didn't say anything. He held around Ace for a bit more, wanting to reassure and comfort Ace, that this was, again, only his and Whitebeard’s fault, not Ace’s. When he let go, he kept a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault for not knowing, but me for just assuming you did. Why don’t I show you what it is and what it’s used for?” Ace gave a nod, looking better. “Okay…” He gave a nod before he went and got the lint remover, showing it and what it did as he cleaned Haruta’s coat of the hair. 

When he had, he removed the layer filled with hair, throwing it away and placing the item back in the closet, and he looked at Ace. “If I, or Whitebeard, ask you to get something and you don’t know what it is, just tell us. And, if the others are around and you don’t want to, just send me a look and shake your head, and I will have someone else get it or do it myself and show you. There are a lot of things we use that not many do, as well as many things you might not have seen or heard about. It doesn't make you stupid or anything like that, so don't think that. You are a smart and amazing kid.” Ace gave a nod to it, and Marco was glad he at least got a handle on the issue. 

As that was over, they moved to continue to fix and clean small things in the house before they took a break. As Ace was watching TV, he went and told Whitebeard about it, the man agreeing on what he said and now also feeling bad for just automatically thinking Ace knew. Even if he had been homeless or not, there were many items one didn't know about. 

As he had told the other, he went to the living room to relax a bit himself, and when he sat down in the chair he often sat in, he looked at Ace. “How are you?” Ace gave a nod and said he was fine. “You can tell me anything, Ace. Don’t be afraid to do that.” Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything, and it was fine. He would keep reminding Ace he could tell, hoping Ace might open up, though he would also not do it all the time, but now and then. They relaxed a bit before they went to get dinner, making something easy for them, going with toast. When they were done eating, but still at the kitchen as they had a rule to eat there or at the dinner table, he did mention Ace could tell them anything, Whitebeard agreeing on it. Ace did only nod at it again, but he was fine with it. They wouldn't rush Ace, but he would try the approach Akagami had used on Eustass, by half-confronting. 

The day went calmly for the next hour, and when all of them went to watch some TV, it only being an hour and half until the others would return, Marco once again said that Ace could tell them anything, that they wouldn't judge Ace. But, instead of just nodding, Ace started with a small “umm…” which had him turn the TV down, giving Ace all his attention. Ace gave a small sigh, before he tried speaking again. 

“About the… not telling… I know I should have… but I was scared…” Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace’s. “Why were you scared, Ace? It won’t change what we think about you, yoi.” Ace gave a small fidget and tried to speak, but only stumbled on his words, which had Marco move his hand reassuringly on Ace’s arm. “It’s okay, Ace. You can tell us, yoi.” Whitebeard moved his hand to Ace’s back as he nodded. “Marco’s right, son. You can, and we will never be mad or think less of what you have to say. Not about this.” Ace gave a small nod and took a breath to calm himself before he tried again. 

“Many… many called us… me… a street rat… and other things. And I don't want you to think that… or that I wasn't worth it…”

Marco shook his head, still moving his hand on Ace’s arm. “We will  _ never _ think that. You will always be worth everything to us; you are our child now, our son. And that will  _ never _ change, not by something as trivial as this.” Whitebeard gave a nod, hand moving on Ace’s back. “Marco is right, son. We love you for you, not what you have done before or been, but for yourself. That will never change.” 

Ace gave a nod, looking a bit on edge. “Everyone used to judge me for it… and it hurt…” 

Marco wanted to go and hurt those who did that. “They were wrong, Ace. So wrong. You are an amazing kid.” He knew this would take long to make Ace realise, and they would keep telling Ace until he knew it himself. “I just…” Started Ace, “I really want to be here, with you, it’s nice… but I’m scared it will end… and I will go back…” Marco gave a squeeze with his hand. “We will never make you go back. We want you in our family, we want you here.” Whitebeard gave a nod. “Yes, son. That is why we adopted you, since we want you. What happened before were mistakes on mine and Marco’s part, not yours, never yours.” 

Ace gave a nod to it, not saying more, which had him move his hand on Ace’s arm again. “Ace, when did you start to live on the streets, yoi? What about your parents?” Ace only shook his head, not answering, and it had him nod. “It’s okay, you don't need to answer, not now. I just needed to ask, but you don't need to answer now, yoi.” He knew it was asking more in depth and had a feeling Ace wouldn't answer, but he needed to try. He and Whitebeard continued to reassure Ace a bit more, before they slowly went back to the TV as Ace wouldn't tell more. They wouldn't push at anything, not now. He did still keep his hand on Ace’s arm, Ace not seeming to mind it.  

After half an hour, Ace said he was tired and wanted to head to bed early, which was okay. The clock was closing in on 8:00pm. He followed Ace to get ready, both him and Whitebeard giving a goodnight before going to relax and watch TV, speaking a bit about what happened and what they could do to make Ace open more up. Ace did, thankfully, say he liked it here and wanted to stay, and they would make sure it would stay like that. 

After a little while, the clock almost being eight, the rest came home, Vista carrying a sleeping Haruta, taking the tired girl to bed. From what Thatch and Namur said, it sounded like a good and successful day for them, them really seeming to have enjoyed themselves. The two kids did try and stay up late, saying they wanted to play with Ace since they hadn't seen him all day. But, when they found out he went to bed early, being tired, they still tried to come up with an excuse. It still had them go to bed, them groaning, but still doing it. Both of them did fall asleep quickly. They often complained about not being tired, but still fell asleep when in bed. It was rare when they didn't. 

When the kids were asleep, he and Whitebeard told a bit to Curiel and Vista, telling Ace might not know what everything they might speak of or ask about was, and he was scared to admit that, which they did understand. 

It had been a good day, and he was sure things would still go better.

\---x---

The next day was spent in a calm manner, Ace not wanting to speak about anything special, not even when he or Whitebeard had asked. But, it was okay; he was still glad about yesterday. They couldn't get somewhere everyday, and they would take it slow, for Ace. He did show Ace what a coaster was. The kid didn't know that when he asked Ace if he could grab them, as he forgot about them for his coffee. They were still learning, all of them, and it was going in the right direction. 

During lunch, them having some leftovers from earlier in the week, Marco felt Whitebeard give him a small nudge. When he looked at the man, the other moved his head towards Ace, an amused look on his face. When he looked too, he had to give a small chuckle.

Ace was looking at the TV in total awe, completely transfixed by the movie. 

What he found amusing was that Ace held the fork in his right hand, but was eating his food with his left one using his fingers, seeming to do it more out of habit than anything. It did show that that way was what Ace was most used to. 

Ace, most likely hearing his chuckle, looking over at them, wondering what had him chuckle. As he did, he saw the half-eaten potato in his hand, and his eyes widened as he dropped it. “I’m sorry!” Marco shook his head, moving to sit beside Ace. “It’s fine, yoi. You just did it of habit, it looked like. And, you do hold your fork right, you're just not using it.” Ace blinked. “But… aren't I supposed to use the fork and not my hands?” Marco gave a nod, and before he could speak, Whitebeard, who had moved to sit beside him, did. “You are. But, seeing as we are having a calm day, and it’s only us here, you also seeming to really like the movie, how about we let it slip for a bit?” Marco did agree on that. It’s just to let Ace feel comfortable. Ace looked shocked. “R-really?” Both Whitebeard and he gave a nod. “Of course, son,” Started Whitebeard. “We won’t mind it right now.” 

Ace gave a big smile. “Thanks, Pops!” 

Did Ace just? Marco sent a look at Whitebeard, him seeming just as shocked. _ Ace had _ . Ace got on track a second later than them, looking embarrassed as he turned to the TV, maybe a bit anxious of their reaction. Whitebeard gave a small laugh, hand moving to pat Ace on the back. “It’s nothing, son,” Said the man calmly, and Ace gave a nod, looking happy. 

Marco gave a chuckle as Whitebeard moved to have his arm around him, him leaning on his shoulder. Marco was sure things would be fine. 

The rest of the day went fine, and even if they didn't speak about anything, he still felt he bonded more with Ace. The week Ace had home was good for all of them, and he was thinking of having him home a bit more, but knew he shouldn't, not now. Maybe he could later if it was needed. 

\---x---

Things did go fine on Saturday, the kids playing together and having fun, Thatch and Namur saying that they missed Ace at school and what he had missed, them playing with Haruta, Thatch half-teasing her at one point, which earned him a time out. A normal day.

But, after they had had dinner and Marco was cleaning up, he got help from Ace as he wanted to, him currently putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Ace said he felt a bit bad for not doing much during the week- Whitebeard and he had said it was fine, and he didn't need to do anything as it wasn't his fault- but Ace insisted. Marco had found some leftovers from the previous week, and it was still not spoilt. But, it would be soon, the food looking a bit funny. He had placed it on the counter for now, still making room for today's leftovers, and had told Ace to throw it away. 

And, when he had made room in the fridge and placed the leftovers in, he turned around to help Ace with the dishes, cleaning his hand on a rag. He felt a pang of worry as Ace still stood with the previous week’s leftovers in his hands, his face looking conflicted. “Ace? What is it, yoi?” Ace shook his head as he looked at Marco, looking really conflicted. “I can’t… you don't mean… we can’t throw away food, Marco.” Marco put the rag away. “The food will be spoilt soon, Ace. We can’t have rotten food in the fridge, yoi.” 

He thought that would be a good explanation, but instead of nodding, Ace still shook his head. “But, it’s still edible. We need food.” 

Marco realized what that sentence actually meant. Knowing this would be a conversation, he looked over to Haruta, who was doing some homework- she had been lazy with it- at the table where could easily go to help. “Haruta, could you go to Whitebeard for a bit, and he can help you, yoi.” The little girl gave a small frown, but nodded and gathered her stuff before she headed to the living room. As she was out of earshot, he crouched down in front of Ace, who looked really bothered and on edge now. Marco gave a reassuring and truthful look. 

“We have more than enough food for us, Ace. You will  _ never _ have to eat rotten or expired food. While we try not to make too much so it spoils, it happens, and we need to throw it away since it can make other food spoil faster and make us sick. I will never make you go hungry, and you will never eat rotten or expired food here, yoi.” 

He realised Ace must have eaten a lot of bad and spoiled food, not having access to fresh or not-rotten food, and now being shocked when they would just throw away food that was close to spoiled. As Ace shook his head, Whitebeard came through the door behind Ace, most likely understanding something was up since Marco sent Haruta out. “But,” Started Ace. “It feels so… wrong to throw away food one can eat… What if we run out?” Marco shook his head. “No, Ace. We will never run out of food. We will always have fresh food for you to eat, Whitebeard and I will always make sure of it.” His lover did seem to get what was up with what he and Ace said, him looking understanding. 

“But… I can’t just… throw away food…  _ It’s food _ ...” The last part was spoken in small distress, tears starting to go down Ace’s cheeks, which had Marco move the leftovers from Ace's hands and hug Ace, Whitebeard coming over to them and also crouching down. The man was still a head taller than them. Marco stroked Ace’s back, now understanding food was a very important thing for Ace, most likely not having had access to it a lot. 

“I am  _ so sorry _ you have had to eat old food before, Ace. But you will  _ never _ have to do that here. Whitebeard and I will make sure of it.” Whitebeard moved his hand to Ace’s back too. “Marco is right, son. We will always make sure you, and everyone here, has fresh food. We will make sure of it.” He felt Ace move to look at Whitebeard, seeing the man looking comforting and reassuring too. 

He felt Ace shake his head a bit, voice a bit raspy from him crying. “I just… don't get how one can just… throw food away…” Marco felt his heart ache. No 14-year-old, or anyone, should be this scared to throw out old food in case they run out of food and needed it, even if it was old. 

Marco leaned back slightly so he could look at Ace, keeping his hands on his Ace’s arms. “We will always have food. I just put in new leftovers from today. And even if we run out of that, we have bread, soups, broth, and so much more, yoi. You will never have to eat old food or go hungry here.  _ I promise. _ ” Ace looked at him, neither nodding or shaking his head, looking like he don't know what to do. “I can’t just.. what if… it’s…” 

Marco shook his head a bit again, moving a hand to dry Ace’s tears. “I know this sounds confusing, but we can’t keep old food. But I  _ promise, _ with everything I can, that you will  _ never  _ have to eat old food or go hungry ever again, yoi. We will always have food, always have fresh food, and you will always be fed.” Whitebeard gave a nod, hand stroking Ace’s back. “Marco is right, son. And I promise it too. You will never go hungry or eat old food here. We will make sure of it.” 

Ace gave a nod, still looking bothered by this, that they would throw out food. Marco stroked Ace’s cheek with his thumb. “We need to throw the old food out, yoi. It’s not good for us, and we have more than enough.” Ace gave a nod to it, and with the help of him and Whitebeard, managed to throw it in the trash, still not looking okay with it. “It feels... wrong…” Marco gave a nod as he hugged Ace again, Ace not crying now, but having teary eyes. “I get it, Ace. But, we do have more than enough food for all of us, and more if we get visits, yoi. We won’t need old food, and you will never need to eat it, or be hungry here.” 

Ace gave a nod to it, and both him and Whitebeard stayed and comforted Ace a bit more, before Whitebeard went to check on the kids Marco stayed a bit longer with Ace to be sure he was fine. When he was sure Ace was fine, the child looking better, but still a bit bothered by the fact they threw away food, they went on with their day. 

And later, when the kids were asleep, he went and made a call to Akagami, asking if Eustass had any trouble with food. 

The answer he got had him keep a sigh inside, feeling sad for the kids. “Food? Of course, kid still almost has a panic attack if we have old food that needs to be thrown out, and it’s been 6 months since we found out. It’s better, but it’s still hard, really hard. But, I guess that’s how it is when they haven't had it earlier, or needing to eat rotten stuff. Benn is amazing too though, really managing to help me get through to Eustass. We need to explain and help every time.” 

Marco gave a nod, now going to remember this was a huge thing, and he would never take this lightly around Ace. It was good to hear Akagami and Benn, the man’s husband, doing what he and Whitebeard just did, helping Ace through it. He shared a few more short words with the man before he hung up, telling Whitebeard about it. He was also a bit melancholy Eustass was the same, scared to run out of food if they threw it out. 

It was a long road, but they would make it. 

\---x---

When Sunday came, it was spent mostly like the previous day, aside from the food thing, the day being calm. But, when the kids were playing outside for a bit, as it was nice weather and he was cleaning the house, specifically Ace’s room, he found a box filled with food in Ace’s closet as he had before. 

It was clearly a food stash just in case. And, even though the fridge had food- he checked- Ace still had it, and Marco got he was scared, needing that reassurance. 

He did check what kind of food it was, finding more than he would have thought, Ace really sneaking food from dinner or just grabbing a piece of something- fruit, crackers, candy, bread, and so on- to put in to save. After going over it and taking out all that would rot or spoil fast, not wanting everything to be ruined or smell, he found it much more… lacking in volume. So, he went and placed a few unopened cracker bags in it, just for Ace to have, before placing it back. He was not going to remove it or mention it to Ace, letting him have this. If Ace needed to have that reassurance, he would let Ace have that. 

The day went calmly after that, nothing special happening or anything, just the normal things, and later that night, the kids were in bed and ready for school tomorrow. 

Later that evening, Marco sat in the couch, half-reading a book as the news was shown on the TV, relaxing a bit during the Sunday evening. 

Whitebeard was doing a few things in the office, getting a late fax he needed to handle. It was fine, and they would be able to relax a bit together before bed. It had been an eventful week, and he felt he had really gotten somewhere with Ace, really starting to understand the other. He would be sure to continue this. He still felt horrible for what he had done earlier in the week. Ace had said he did forgive them and really wanted to stay here, but Marco still felt he should have trusted Ace more and let him explain. He was really happy, overjoyed actually, that Ace still wanted to be in their family. 

“Umm… Marco?” Marco looked to the hallway, seeing Ace there looking unsure. 

He lowered the book a bit, giving a small frown to Ace. “Ace? Why are you awake, yoi?” The clock was 10:30pm; bedtime was at 9 since it was school tomorrow. Ace fidgeted slightly. “Could… could I speak to you for a minute..?” He gave a nod, taking his glasses off. “Of course you can, Ace. What is it?” Ace gave a nod, seeming to get more confidence, but still looking unsure, looking nervous and half-scared. “It’s just… tomorrow is Monday, and we have after school practice, and I know you want me to attend. But…” Ace took a deep breath, eyes closing. 

“I don't have the items or equipment I need since I never had money, and the teacher say we can't show up if we don't have them.” It was rushed, but he got what Ace said. 

Marco gave a small sigh inside himself. He guessed that was why Ace hadn't showed up to it a lot. He guessed there were days he didn't need those things, since he could just skip it all without consequences from the school, which made him think now, more than before, that Ace liked his afterschool practice. Marco put his book and glasses down on the table, hand going out towards Ace invitingly. “Come here, Ace.” Ace opened his eyes, giving a small nod as he did, moving to sit down beside him. He moved his arm around Ace’s shoulder and stroked his back. 

“Why didn't you tell us this before?” Ace gave a small nod, taking a breath again. “I just… don’t want you to waste your money…” Marco gave a frown, before looking at Ace seriously. “Nothing like this- meaning things you need, either in school or at home, and other things- will ever be a waste of money, yoi. I want you to have what you need.” Ace gave a small nod, not speaking. “Do you need special items or equipment tomorrow, yoi?” Ace gave a small fidget. “Umm… I don't know… Since I haven’t been at school…” He gave a nod, moving his hand in a supportive way on Ace’s back. “It’s fine, yoi. How about you go tomorrow, and I will be sure to call the teacher before it starts and explain I will get it for you as soon as possible, maybe after school tomorrow?” 

Ace gave a small nod. “You… you would do that?” He nodded. “Of course I would do that, yoi. I would always do anything I can for my children.” Ace gave a nod, looking happy, but still having his head a bit down. “Thank you. Really.” Marco shook his head. “It’s nothing. It’s as I said. I want to do all I can for my children.” Ace gave a nod, not saying anything, but looked happy. 

Marco gave a nod too and moved his hand on Ace’s back. “Normally, I would have told you to go back to bed- it  _ is _ a school night after all- but, why don’t you stay a bit here if you want to, yoi? No need to speak, just to sit together if you want.” Ace gave a nod, giving him a smile. “Yeah. Just sitting here with you sounds nice.” He gave a chuckle. “Then we do that.” Ace gave another nod and seemed to try and relax, looking at the TV, which was only news. Not the most alluring thing for a child, but he seemed okay with it. But, it wasn't like Ace to complain, most likely not daring to. Marco kept his hand behind Ace and on his back, slowly stroking a bit. He was glad Ace wanted to stay up with him a bit, even if it was just to sit in silence. He loved moments like this. 

After a few minutes, he noticed Ace slowly starting to lean on him, and after 5 minutes, Ace was asleep. 

It had him give a small chuckle. Ace was most likely tired as it was late. As he was about to stand up and get the kid to bed, Whitebeard came through a door, seeming a bit shocked Ace was there, asleep on him. He gave a smile to the other. “He wanted to talk a bit, yoi. Why don’t we get him to bed and I tell you about it.” Whitebeard gave a nod. “I can take him. You just stay and relax, Marco.” He gave a nod and small chuckle. Whitebeard was stronger than him anyway, so that was the best. 

The man carefully lifted and carried the sleeping child to bed, before returning a few minutes later, sitting down beside him. Marco instantly leaned on him as a hand went around his waist. Marco took a small breath as he started to explain what he and Ace spoke about, the man agreeing on getting Ace all that he needed, even suggesting he himself picked up the others while he and Ace went shopping. It was a good idea. He would think about it until tomorrow, which the man agreed on. 

As that was decided for now, he gave a breath, having a smile. “Things are going better, don't you think so too, yoi?” He felt a rumble of a chuckle go through the chest he was leaning on. “I do. I did say it would go fine, we just needed to take things slowly.” He gave a nod. “You did, and I’m glad you were right.” He felt Whitebeard give a nod. “I am too. Ace is a good kid, a perfect addition to the family.” 

Marco nodded as he agreed, glad they had fixed their mistakes and gotten to know Ace better, and help him with his issues. He was sure things would only get better from here. This was the first time Ace had come and told them something without them asking if anything was wrong or asking about something specific. 

\---x---

Ace gave a breath as he was preparing himself for a new week, feeling that things would go fine. The last week had made him feel more and more wanted at the house, and he really liked it there. He liked Marco and Whitebeard, slowly starting to think of the latter as Pops since everyone did. He liked it. 

And, despite everything, things was going fine and he felt it went more his pace now, not feeling rushed or overwhelmed. He had even felt himself cry when he looked at his food box yesterday night, to place more food there, only to find a lot gone, but unopened crackers there, obviously being from Marco or Whitebeard. It meant the world to him as he had been sure they would be mad about it again. But, they had instead giving him more of the lasting food, even unopened ones. It made him really happy.

He also felt ready to go to after school practice, Marco even telling twice that he would still call the teacher and explain. It made him, for the first time, not dread going to after school practice, in case they needed anything. It felt good. 

Ace really liked it at his new home, and he didn't want it to change. 

\---x---

Thatch walked out of school for recess before the after school practice started, glad Ace would actually go to it today. They didn't have it together, but he liked that Ace was going. Ace seemed much happier the last week, after having those long talks with Marco and Pops after skipping class and the hospital thing. Everything was better, and it made him glad too.

As they got outside, Thatch saw a bunch of people in suits. They were most likely here to check the school out, and he was on his way to avoid them when one of the people moved towards them. 

“Mr Portgas, you need to come with us.” 

Thatch frowned. Who was this? Ace seemed unsure himself. “Um… Why? I have after school practice, and I promised Marco I’d atte-” The man gave a glare, hand moving to grab Ace's arm. “You  _ will  _ come with us, Mr Portgas.” 

Ace tried to fight the man off, even getting the attention of a teacher who made his way over. As the teacher was close, another guy in a suit moved to stand in front of the teacher. “Don't worry. We are from the Child Protective Services. We have reasons to believe Mr Portgas needs to come with us.” What? CPS? Why? As he looked at Ace, the other was trying to get out of the hand gripping him. “No! Let go! I don't want to go with you!” The man who held Ace had a frown as he continued to drag Ace by his arm. As Thatch went to try and help, another person stopped him, telling him to let it go, that Ace would be safe. “No!” He yelled. “Ace is safe with us!” The man just shook his head and kept him from helping Ace, who was still struggling as he was dragged into a car, Thatch seeing tears start to fall from his eyes while scratching at the man’s arm. Ace didn't want to go with them! They were taking Ace away! He didn't want that, he wanted Ace to be his brother! He knew Pops and Marco never would do anything to hurt any of them! This was all a mistake! 

As Ace was dragged into the car and the doors were locked, it started to drive away. The man who kept him from following now let him go, going into another car and driving away.

He stood still and stunned for a minute before he got his phone out and called Pops.

They took Ace.

\---x---

Marco sat and read a book, relaxing for now until the kids came back from school. 

Haruta was already home, but she was taking a small nap as she was tired from the school day since she had a gym day. The rest would be home between 2 and 3 hours as most had after school activities. He would also go and pick Ace, Thatch, and Namur up, them being done around the same time. Whitebeard was sitting beside him, going through the channels to see if anything interesting was on. As Marco was turning a page, he heard Whitebeard’s phone ringing. He saw the man frowning as he saw who it was. “It’s Thatch,” Muttered the man before answering. 

It had him frown a bit to. Thatch rarely called during school. The only thing he could think of was that after school practice was cancelled, but they would get a notification on that too, so they would get the kids early. Maybe the school had just forgotten or not been able to yet. But, as the man slid the screen to answer and the phone was to his ear, Marco heard Thatch’s mumbled and panicked voice. He didn’t hear what the kid said, but it had him frown as he lowered his book, worried, especially when Whitebeard looked worried. 

“Thatch, son, slow down. Who took Ace?” Marco felt his heart skip a beat. Someone took Ace?

He heard Thatch speak more, the child still sounding panicked, Whitebeard having a worried and thoughtful frown. He looked at Marco, mouthing ‘get your coat’, which also meant to get Curiel to watch the children. He gave a nod and went to inform Curiel on the fact that Whitebeard and he would leave for a bit. He said he didn't know why, not telling someone had taken Ace seeing as he didn't know himself, and since didn't want to worry the other. When he had done that, grabbed both his and Whitebeard’s jacket and walked into the room, he caught the end of his conversation. “Stay where you are, son. Marco and I are coming.” He heard a small sound at the other end of the phone, before the man hung up and looked at him, taking his coat. 

“Child Protective Service apparently came and took Ace. And, from what Thatch just said, not in a calm and good manner. He’s really shaken up.” 

Marco gave a frown. “Why did they take Ace, yoi? Shouldn't we be notified?” Whitebeard gave a nod, the two of them heading out to the car. “Usually. But, I know Akainu doesn't like us. That is no excuse, though. Let’s get Thatch and see if the school saw or know anything.” He gave a nod as he followed after, getting into the car and heading to the school, both worried. 

When they got to the school, Thatch was out and they could clearly see him being shaken up, and when he got out of the car, Thatch instantly started to talk. “They just came and took Ace and he was struggling and crying and didn't want to and no one did and this guy was stopping me and I tried and-” Marco held his hands out, stopping the other from continuing his rambling and bringing the other into a hug, asking him to tell again, slower. Thatch gave a nod, taking a breath, before starting again. 

“They were suddenly here and told Ace to come with them, and Ace didn't want to, but they didn't care. They just dragged Ace into a car, and Ace was struggling and crying and didn't want to at all. I tried to help, but another kept me from helping. Why did they take Ace?” Marco shook his head. “We don’t know yet. But, we’ll find out and get him back, yoi. Don’t worry.” They managed to calm Thatch down, at least mostly. And, when he was calmer, Marco went and spoke to the school, them not knowing anything, even telling that they had been worried about the men since it looked harsh. But, it was the CPS; they couldn't interfere. He thanked them for that information before he went and updated Whitebeard, the man being confused on why no one knew anything. 

They excused Thatch from after school practice as he was shaken up, Whitebeard staying with him as Marco tried to figure this out. Marco was trying to understand why the CPS took Ace and what he could do to get him back. And, after a few hours of that, Marco slowly starting to panic a bit as he found nothing, he gave a frown as an unknown number called him. That was rare. 

He dragged the green circle to answer and put the phone to his ear. “Marco Fishback,” He answered as he usually did. “Mr Fishback,” Started a female voice. “This is Nami from the Family High Court. I am calling to inform you that you, and Mr Edward Newgate, have a trial in two days, Wednesday the 20th of September, about the custody of a Ace D Portgas, age 14, between you and the Child Protect Services, in Judge Andrea’s court. A letter has been sent to your digital mailbox with more information, and this is to ensure you know about it. The trial will start at 10:00am.” 

Marco gave a nod. “I understand. We’ll be there, yoi.” “Good,” Started the woman, Nami. “We expect you to be ready with what evidence you have and look presentable. If you do not show up, the court will rule in favor of the Child Protective Service, and vice versa.” They could not afford to be late, and he would make sure they were there early. He was still mad about them just taking Ace, especially as even both Akagami- he had called- and Vista said they couldn't without confirming or informing them, or having a warrant. He was sure the CPS, the boss, Akainu, had gotten a warrant somehow behind their backs.

They would get their son back, and they would fight if necessary.

The next day was spent in tension for him and Whitebeard, neither sure what they should find as evidence, so they took all that they had as proof that they cared for Ace. All from pictures of his bedroom, receipts from things they had bought, statements from friends and the school, even from Akagami. 

They explained what really was happening to Vista and Curiel, but told the other kids it was a misunderstanding and they would get Ace back. They hadn't done anything wrong, so Marco was sure they would get Ace back; he just hoped it would be done fast. 

He would get his son back, no matter what.

\---x---

When Wednesday came, Marco made sure to be at the courthouse early, to be sure they made it with time to spare. They were called into the courtroom early, them arriving before the CPS, and doing their best in preparing themselves. 

Marco was worried and scared, not knowing how this would turn out. He had not gotten a single word from anyone on anything about Ace, which had him believe Ace didn't want to speak to them. He knew he had messed up by not listening to Ace before, but things had been going so well the last week. Who had even called the CPS? Marco hoped they would get Ace back fast; they had done nothing bad to require him to be taken away. 

He wanted to hold onto Whitebeard's hand but knew they were in court He needed to look his best and act calm and as a guardian should. The look the judge, Judge Andrea, kept sending them didn't sit well. He knew this judge had a lot of experience in child abuse cases and was harsh to those who abused children. But, they hadn't done anything bad, had they? Not other than the misunderstandings earlier. Oh God, he hoped Ace still wanted to be with them. He had run away, but he had said he wanted to be with them after they had cleared the misunderstandings and mistakes up. He hoped that hadn't changed. But, he knew the CPS really didn't like them, especially the boss, Akainu. 

After a minute, the door opened and the CPS came in, Akainu in the front, and a few behind him. Between them was Ace. But, what he saw had his heart clench.

Ace looked devastated, scared, and just so distressed, tears going down his cheeks. And, when Ace saw them, both Pops and him, he could see Ace moving his hands out to them, wanting to go to them, but Akainu kept him from doing it. It made Marco want to go hug and never let the other go. To keep him as far away from the CPS as possible.

But as he stood up, his parent instincts wanting to go and hug Ace, a cop had him sit back down with a glare and a “Sit down!” He couldn't defy them, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't go to jail now.

“What are you doing?” Asked Judge Andrea, looking at the cop who told him to sit down. “The child obviously wants, and frankly needs, a hug from Mr Fishback and/or Mr Newgate.” 

Marco blinked. Did he hear right? “But,” He heard Akainu start, “Judge Andrea, we are here since they are not fit to be the guardian of this boy.” The man ended with a hand on Ace's shoulder, him seeing Ace looking more distressed at that. Marco wanted to go and kill that man, just tear him apart.

Judge Andrea gave a stern look to Akainu. “I have been a child abuse prosecutor for 16 years. I  _ know  _ when a child need his parents or not. And, I know when a child dislikes or is scared of their parents or guardians. And, that child is not that. Now, let that son hug his parents!” 

That was it for Marco, having the blessing from the judge He stood up and all but ran to Ace- Akainu was stopped by a cop from restricting Ace- meeting him halfway, just holding Ace. The kid was crying and starting to let out a few sobs. Marco hugged Ace tight, whispering comforting words, that it would be okay, that they would figure this out, Ace grasping his suit and crying into it. After a few seconds, he felt Whitebeard come and hug them both, a hand on Ace's head. 

As the man was there, he heard Akainu speak, having a sneer. “Judge Andrea! I am highly opposed to this! They have obviously brainwashed the kid!”

Judge Andrea looked at Ace. “Ace,” She started in an kind voice, making Ace look at her. “Do you want to sit with Mr Fishback and Mr Newgate, or with the Child Protective Services?” Ace tried to speak, but it was clear he couldn't, being too distressed, and Ace just hugged him more. That seemed to be enough for the judge. “Ace is allowed to sit with Mr Fishback and Mr Newgate. Now, let us get this matter on, as I have a feeling this will not be a case at all.”

As they were seated, Marco placing Ace between himself and Whitebeard, him having an arm around Ace’s shoulders and stroking his back as Ace still held onto his jacket and was crying, he looked up at the judge when she spoke. She was asking the CPS why they had taken Ace, Akainu saying that it was since someone had sent a concerned message, and they were just checking up on it.

Marco looked to the other desk when he heard coughing, seeing Garp being the one to give the loud coughs. “- _ cough- _ Didn't have a warrant - _ cough- _ ”That had Marco furious. They had taken Ace without a warrant? How dare they! Before he could speak, he saw Judge Andrea giving a sickeningly sweet smile. “You don't say. Akainu~! What do you have to say to your defense?”  

Akainu gave a glare to Garp before obviously trying to make up a lie. Marco wanted to go and tear the man into pieces. 

\---x---

Judge Andrea pounded her gravel down. “Akainu is to be taken into custody for his hearing for child abuse and child endangerment, as well as trespassing, kidnapping of a minor, and using up the court’s time. The trial will start tomorrow!” It was ended with one more hit with the gravel, and two cops came and escorted the man out, Akainu trying to get loose as he complained. 

Judge Andrea looked at them. “I hereby drop all charges against Mr Fishback and Mr Newgate.” The judge sealed it with another hit of the gravel, which had Marco give a breath, hugging Ace, who was still crying and distressed, but better. He felt Pops hug the both of them, hand stroking Ace's head. 

After a minute, he looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat, seeing Garp there. “I'm sorry for all of this, to all of you, especially you Ace. I had no idea he didn't have warrant before this morning. He did all of this because of his dislike towards Newgate.” Marco saw Pops giving a nod. “I get that now, and thank you Garp, for telling and helping.” The other shook his head. “Nonsense. What Akainu did was wrong. He clearly was not thinking or caring about Ace, just wanting to ruin you. I hope everything will be okay.” Garp then gave a small sigh, looking at him. “I also have a feeling you, and maybe Ace, might be called in to testify. But, I will try and get a hold of the video tapes of what Akainu called ‘questioning’ from the cameras. It was not that- more like interrogation and threatening- and the reason Ace is as shaken up.”

Marco felt himself hug Ace tighter. He had wondered why Ace was still so shaken up and would gladly show up to make sure the man went to prison. He would ask Ace what had happened later, when the everything had calmed down. 

When they got out of the courtroom, him having a hand around Ace as he was still upset and grasping his jacket, he walked out to the desk to sign a few papers as they needed to, Ace calming down more as they were out of the courtroom.

Marco looked to his left when he heard heels clacking on the floor, seeing Judge Andrea walking towards them. “I'm sorry about all of this, Mr Fishback and Mr Newgate.” When she was in front of him, she handed him a big folder of papers. “Here is all the evidence I got from Akainu and the Child Protective Services, which I am sure is all fake or exaggerated. You can do what you want with it.” He gave a nod, taking the folder. “Thank you, Judge Andrea, yoi. For everything you just did, and for letting me hug my child.” The woman gave a smile. “It was obvious Ace didn't resent you or dislike you, but needed you. I have done this for a long time and can see when a child is in need of his trusting and good parents.” That had him smile and nod, glad she was as good and understanding.

Judge Andrea looked at Ace, before moving to hug Ace. “I'm sorry about all of this, son. I hope everything will be fine. And, with parents like yours, I’m sure it will.” Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything. When the judge let go, she gave a smile before she left, most likely to another court case. 

Marco was glad they had Ace and hoped they wouldn't need to get back here, but he would gladly do that if it helped get Akainu behind bars. 

When they got home, everyone was glad to see Ace being back and had a small celebration. Ace seemed tired, but also didn’t want to sleep, wanting to stay close to him or Whitebeard. And, when they tried to ask Ace about what had happened at the CPS, in the two days, Ace never really answered, just telling he was scared and wanted to come back. They didn't push it, not yet at least. And, they decided to let Ace out of school tomorrow, just to let him relax. 

But, the next day, Marco got a call from Nami again, asking if they could come and testify against Akainu as witnesses in his case, even asking for Ace. 

He did speak to Ace about it, and the kid did agree, Marco saying that the man would not lay a hand or even be close to him, but that this was to make sure he would never do this to anyone ever again. Ace agreed to come, to make that happen, which was good. He didn't want to put Ace through more, but he also didn't want this to happen, to them or anyone. 

When they were in court the next day, Judge Andrea- who was the judge since it was about child abuse- started by giving out information about the case to the room, also introducing everyone.

When she had done that, Judge Andrea looked at the officer next to them and Garp, the man sitting a couple chairs over as he didn't want to sit too close to them, but was also testifying against Akainu. “Mr Monkey brought a tape for us to watch, and now seems fitting.” The officer next to them gave a nod, before going to a TV and readying it. He was wondering what they would see now. “...Marco..?” He looked over at Ace as the other spoke, looking really nervous. “Yes, Ace?” 

Ace gave him an emotion-filled look, looking a bit scared. “I… I really don't want to be here during the video. Please.” 

Okay, now he was  _ really _ worried what he would see. “Let him go,” He looked over to Garp, the man having an understanding look. “He really shouldn't see it unless necessary. Experiencing it once is once to many.” He gave a nod and looked towards the judge, raising his hand. “Judge Andrea?” The judge turned to him. “Yes, Mister Fishback?” He moved a hand to stroke Ace’s back. “Could Ace please be excused during the video, yoi? He really doesn't want to see it.” He felt Ace grasp his jacket a bit, sending a look at the judge, most likely scared he wouldn't be let out. 

Judge Andrea gave an understanding look. “Of course. Ace can be excused for the video. Officer Malik can show him out. Is there anyone who can watch him?” He gave a nod. “Yes. My older son, Curiel. He is in the waiting room, in case this happened, yoi.” It was Whitebeard’s plan to have Curiel there, and he was glad about that now. The judge gave a nod. “Officer Malik will show Ace to the backroom and get your oldest son, Curiel, to watch over him. He will be summoned back after the video.” Marco gave a nod, looking at Ace and stroking his back. “It will be fine, yoi. Curiel will watch you and be there in a second.” Ace gave a nod, and the officer, Malik, was there and followed Ace to a room, before getting Curiel to the same room. As that was done, the judge spoke. “Now. Let’s watch this video,” She said as she pressed a button on a remote and a video started. It was a half-lit room with a small table, Ace sitting at a chair and crying, Akainu on the other side of the table, Garp and another person behind him. 

Akainu then banged his hands on the table, standing up and looking furious. “Tell me they have been abusing you, Brat! That is the truth! We need to get this on tape!” Ace’s entire body flinched at that, hands and voice shaking as he spoke. “I-I-I do- don’t want to- to be he-here. I- I wa- want home! Please! I- I want M-Marco and- and- and Wh- Whitebeard.” Marco felt his heart ache for Ace, seeing him so distressed. Akainu smashed his hands on the table again. “Stop your whining, Brat! We will put those two behind bars! You just need to say the words!” Ace shook his head, eyes closing as he was most likely terrified. “N-no! I-I do-don’t want-want them in pr-prison! T-they are my p-parents!” 

Akainu was on his way to speak, still looking furious, but the woman in the back tried to step in. “Akainu! It's enough!” Even Garp gave moved a bit forward. “Yes. The kid is shaken up. Let it go for now. Court is tomorrow.” Akainu gave a glare to the two. “No! I need him to say it!” The man then turned back to Ace. “Say it, Brat! You just need to say it! They are abusing you!” Ace shook his head, eyes still closed. “N-no! Th-they are n-not! T-they-” 

Akainu reached over the table and slapped Ace, Ace looking absolutely horrified as his head turned with the hard slap. “Look at me when I speak, Street Rat!” 

That was it for Marco, and he stood up, on his way to go and punch Akainu, hard, when a hand had him stop. “Not now, Dear,” Started Whitebeard, “We can’t, no matter how much we want to. We need to be calm for Ace.” He gave a nod as he took a breath, sitting back down, sending a hateful glare at Akainu, who didn't even look to regret it. It made Marco’s veins pulsate with fury. He looked back at the screen as he saw Garp and the woman trying to get Akainu away from Ace, who was crying more, hand on his cheek. He looked close to panicking, looking absolutely terrified. 

The video was abruptly ended by Judge Andrea, stopping it. “I do not want to see more of this, as it is clear Mr Akainu is not acting in the good favor of young Ace, and I find it  _ despicable _ .” Marco couldn't agree more. 

The judge looked at the officer, having a calmer look, turning the TV off. “Could you go get young Ace, Officer Malik. I have a few questions, for everyone.” The officer gave a nod and walked towards the backroom. Marco is going to check Ace when he had the chance.

_ No one hits his children! _

\---x---

Ace gave a nervous fidget as he sat with Curiel, the man having a supportive hand on his back, saying that it would go fine, that Marco and Pops will be fine. He didn't want to watch the video since it was hard enough to remember it, still scared of the man. What if Marco and Whitebeard lost? What if the judge believed that horrid man? He tried not to think about that. 

He had been sitting in the room for almost 10 minutes when the door opened and the officer came in. “Ace, Judge Andrea wants you back in the court.” The man then looked at Curiel. “Mr Curiel, you can wait here, in case young Ace needs to go back. It can happen during the questioning.” Ace didn't like that; he didn't like that there would be a questioning. Curiel gave a comforting stroke on his back. “Of course, Officer.” He gave a last look to Curiel as the other stood up, following the officer out. He didn't like this. 

When he got out in the courtroom, everyone looked at him, and he felt nervous about that as he was led to his chair between Whitebeard and Marco again. When he sat down, Marco moved his hands to the side of his face, looking him over, looking almost livid, which had him unsure. A thumb stroked his cheek over as the look calmed. “Why didn't you tell he hit you, yoi?” Ace gave a small fidget. He didn't know they now knew. That  _ that _ part had been played. “I… I didn't know… I was scared he would…” Ace didn't know what to even say. Marco shook his head, hugging him. “It’s fine, yoi. You're safe now. No one is allowed to hit you, ever.” He gave a nod, glad Marco was still here, glad about Whitebeard’s hand on his back. 

All of them looked back at the judge when she cleared her throat. “Well then, I have a few questions, first to Mr Akainu.” The judge looked at her papers, before she looked at Akainu, Ace keeping him from looking at the man. He was scared of him. “Why did you decide to take Young Ace? What gave you the idea that his home life was a danger for his well-being?” He heard Akainu clear his throat. “Dear Judge Andrea. I did because we got a concern-message as Ace had been hit by a car late at night and was scared to have his guardians summoned. It was only right of us to check the case further.” 

Ace felt his heart beat faster. What if the judge believed that? He had been confused that night. And, it wasn't that late. The judge got a small frown as she nodded, looking over at him with a kind look. “Ace, could you come up here,” She pointed to a small desk-place-box-podium-thing connected to her desk. “It’s called a witness stand, and since you are a minor, I need you up here with me, okay?” Ace gave a look to Marco, who nodded, and he nodded to it too, walking up to the place, the officer behind him.

When he sat down, he did his best to not look at Akainu, scared.  “Ace,” Started the judge, making him look at her, seeing she had moved her chair so she was facing him, looking kindly at him. “Ace. Why were you out so late at night?” He gave a small fidget. “I.. Um… It wasn't that late… And I had a fight… argument… thing… with Marco, and needed away a bit… I was confused at the hospital since I hit my head…” The judge gave a nod. “You’re doing wonderful, okay. Just breathe and be calm, you are strong and brave for doing this. What did you and Marco argue about?” Ace grasped his hand, unsure. “I-I didn't tell… that I had been homeless… and a misunderstanding…” He didn't want to say more on it. The judge nodded. “Okay. Why didn't you tell them you have been homeless? Wouldn't they have helped you through it?” Ace gave a small nod. 

“T-they have now. But… I didn't tell… since it… it made me feel… I felt... insignificant and worthless… I didn't want them to know...” 

Ace didn't know why he told that to the judge, not even having told Marco or Whitebeard it, not sure how they would react. But, the judge looked so… trusting and kind. As Ace had said that, he felt something fall down his cheek, and moved his hand to his cheeks, trying to stop the tears. He didn't want to seem weak now. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw the judge look comfortingly at him. “I’m sorry, Ace. I needed to ask. I’m going to ask the others more questions, and you don’t need to be here for that if you don’t want to. You can be with your older brother if you want.” He gave a nod, still trying to stop the tears. “I-I want to wait with C-Curiel.” The judge gave a nod. “Of course. Officer Malik will take you there.” 

Ace gave a nod and as he was about to go with the officer, he heard Marco speak up, looking concerned. “Can I go with Ace for a minute, Judge Andrea? I need to tell him something.” The judge gave a nod. “You can join him for a minute, Mr Fishback.” Ace felt glad, but also a bit nervous about that. He had forgotten they were here too. When they got to the room Curiel was in, the other looking shocked at seeing him as emotional, Ace turned around when Marco spoke his name. He was shocked when the other crouched down and placed his hands on the sides of his head, making sure he looked at Marco, who had slightly blank eyes as he spoke. 

“You are  _ not _ insignificant or worthless for being homeless before, yoi. You are none of that. You are amazing and  _ so strong. _ I am so proud of you for being truthful, for being so strong. Nothing will ever change that.” 

He gave a nod. He could believe Marco, right? Even the judge called him strong. “I… I’m sorry for not telling you…” Marco shook his head, using his thumbs to dry the tears away on Ace’s cheeks. “No, don’t be. I’m glad you told now. You have nothing to apologize for.” Marco then gave him a hug, him relishing in the comfort. “I need to go back now, but you stay here with Curiel, and you’ll be summoned when it’s over or when the verdict is being told, yoi.” He gave a small nod. “Do… Do you need to leave?” He would like to be with Marco, or Whitebeard, but didn't want to be in the courtroom. Marco gave a sigh and a nod. “I'm sorry, but I need to, yes. It will be over soon, yoi. I promise.” He gave a nod, hoping for that. He held onto Marco a bit more, before the man let go, giving him a last look before he left with the officer. 

As Marco was gone, he moved to Curiel, who had stood up, hugging the other and still being emotional, Curiel hugging back. He just wanted this to be over. 

\---x---

When Marco went back to the courtroom again, he needed to take a breath and close his eyes for a couple of seconds as he sat down again. He had no idea Ace felt that, and he would be sure to keep reminding Ace he was anything but that; Ace was strong, independent, brave, and so much more. Whitebeard moved his hand to hold onto his, giving a comforting squeeze to which he returned. He hoped things would end quickly so he could go and be with Ace, wanting this to end and Akainu to go behind bars. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Officer Malik saying something to the judge, the judge nodding to it. He sent a look at Whitebeard, who had a supporting and comforting look. Marco felt he had the best lover in the world. Whitebeard was the most supporting man he knew. 

When the judge started talking again, questioning Akainu about why he was as harsh. The man tried to come up with excuses, telling he needed to be like that because the kid seemed to be in a bad home. It was continued with questions to them, them explaining what they had done for Ace, even having statements from the teachers at school, doctors at the hospital, bills from what they had bought Ace, pictures, all they could get their hands on. There was even a child psychiatrist in the room- Judge Andrea had him there for questions- a young man called Deuce. The man took their side after seeing the evidence on how they worked together in court, even throwing a few  _ colorful _ words at Akainu. 

It all took about 30 more minutes, and when the judge gave a nod, she looked a them. “I am going to place my judgement now, do you want Ace to bere here?” Marco felt himself give a small frown, thinking. “I’m not sure it would be wise, yoi. He’s shaken up.” The judge gave a nod, looking over at the Child Psychiatrist. “What do you think, Dr Deuce?” The man gave a nod as he stood up a bit. “I do think it would be wise for young Ace to hear the verdict from you. Of course, as long as his guardians agree.” Marco gave a nod when the judge looked at him. “Then, I would like to have Ace here, yoi.” The judge gave a nod and got the officer to get Ace again. This time, Curiel joined in too, the older placing himself with the audience, Ace going to his chair between him and Whitebeard. 

When Ace was seated, Marco moved a hand to hold onto Ace’s. Ace wasn't crying now, but had tears in his eyes, looking nervous. “We will soon be finished, Ace. Judge Andrea will place her verdict now.” Ace nodded to it, holding Marco’s hand tightly. He then looked back to the judge, her seeming to have let him explain before she continued. “After seeing the evidence to the Child Protective Services, from Mr Fishback and Mr Newgate, as well as statements from other relevant people and Child Psychologist Deuce, and Mr Akainu's defense, my ruling is this:”

“I hereby charge Akainu on 3 counts of child abuse and child endangerment. Kidnapping of a minor. Trespassing on school property. Abusing authority. Akainu is to lose his license, as well as be sent to Moby Dick Prison for 40 years to life without parole!” It was ended with a hit of her gravel, sealing the verdict.

As it was said, the courtroom burst into cheers, Akainu being taken away by a couple of officers, throwing profanities at them. Marco was sure to keep Ace from looking at the man, the cheering thankfully being louder than the words from Akainu. As they were gone, he gave a smile to Ace, who looked a bit confused. “It’s over, yoi. We won the case, and Akainu is going to jail for a long time.” Ace blinked at him. “He is?” He nodded, moving to hug Ace. “He is. And I promise he will  _ never _ lay a hand on you.” Ace nodded to it and looked happy about that. 

They stayed in the courtroom for a bit, for things to calm down, before they went out, him holding onto Ace’s arm to be sure the child was fine. 

They were in the hallway, ready to leave, just waiting for the court documents they needed to sign from the woman behind the desk. But, the sound of heels clicking had him turn to look behind him, seeing Judge Andrea walking up to them. It had Marco turn, feeling that the judge wanted a word. When the woman was close, she gave a smile as she crouched down a bit to Ace. 

“Here, Ace. I wanted you to have this, to show how brave and amazing you were today.” As the judge said that, she took a diploma out from her judge outfit, handing it to Ace, who carefully took it.

As he had it, the judge stood up and looked at him, holding her hand out. “I, once again, want to apologize for all of this, and hope I will never see you here again.” He gave a nod, shaking her hand. “We hope so too, yoi.” When they let go, she turned to Whitebeard, shaking his hand. “I also wondered, Judge Andrea,” Started Whitebeard, “If I could invite you over for dinner? As a thanks for bringing the case against Akainu up and doing this.” The judge gave a smile. “I would love to. Why don’t we plan this more later, as I have another court case. I will have Nami give you my number.” That had him smile too, glad the woman agreed. She had helped them a lot. The judge then gave a goodbye before she left, most likely heading to the next court case she had. 

Marco was glad this was over and they had their son safe, not needing to be afraid of this happening again.

\---x---

Marco gave a small hum as he was cleaning a bit, glad things had been calm. 

It had been 2 months since the incident with the CPS, and things hand only gone better from there, Ace opening more and more up each week. Ace had told, in detail, what had happened at the CPS after a week, which had him want to go make Akainu’s sentence a death sentence as he had apparently slapped Ace one more time when he was there. But, he would most likely never get out, as the man was already old, being in his fifties. 40 years was long, most likely going to get longer too seeing what kind of man he was. 

Ace had also opened up a lot about his past and thoughts now, them learning he had been homeless since he was 3. Both of his parents were dead, dad before he was born, and mom after his birth, which he felt guilty for. They helped him realise he wasn't. 

They learned Ace had been taken in by a person who had enrolled him in school, but then she had died and no one had cared about him. Ace had just fallen outside everything and now lived on the street, living with some bandits a few times, who would step in as parents if an adult was needed. But, they were awful people, never feeding or even caring for Ace, stealing all he had, clothes and everything, the reason he hid them. Ace spoke a lot about his feelings, and they started to have Eustass over often. It helped a lot as the two of them could speak, and Ace could see how Eustass spoke to Akagami, who also helped them on how to speak with Ace. The red-haired man was a huge help. 

They had also managed to find Luffy, or half-find. The younger kid had been taken in by the CPS and adopted to a family that had moved to Scandinavia, some place. They had, however, managed to arrange a phone call, making everyone happy as they were okay. It made all of them, children and adults, happy. 

They had also made deals with Ace on how things would be easiest for him, and all of them were still learning what Ace was okay and not okay with. There were still the small issues Ace thought of himself, thinking himself as being weak for having been homeless before, still hiding clothes and food, and being scared at times. But, it was okay and they got through it, not putting a lot into the fact Ace hid things, as that would take time. From what Shanks said, Eustass still also hid things, especially food. They had gotten Ace to stop hiding his school work, and now often did it in the living room or kitchen, close to them as he was scared to do it alone. It was a thing Ace called stupid, but just couldn't stop doing. They said it wasn't and that Ace was still amazingly brave. 

They were also good friends with Judge Andrea too, or Andrea Scandy. The woman even had a child herself, a Zoro Roronoa Scandy, who was friends with Ace and the others now, them being around the same age. And, her husband, Azuruko, who also was a judge, was also becoming a family friend. They had told a bit to the other kids, Thatch and Namur, that Ace didn't have a good place before, them needing to do that when they started to notice things Ace didn't know and him acting weird, Marco and Whitebeard also being a bit softer on Ace. They got help to do that from the Child Psychiatrist Deuce, getting the number from Andrea. The kids were really understanding too. Things were really going well for them now, at least he felt like that. 

Marco heard Ace give a sigh, doing his homework at the kitchen table, or trying to at least. 

“How is it going, yoi?” He asked as he cleaned off the table before dinner. Ace gave another sigh. “It’s just so hard!” He gave a small chuckle, moving to see what kind of homework Ace was doing, seeing it was math, and an issue that he couldn't solve. “Try and move the numbers around, to the other side of the equal sign; it will most likely help.” He didn't give the answer, but he helped a bit. It did seem to be enough as Ace lit up, starting to finish the equation, doing it right. 

“Thanks, Mom!” Ace exclaimed as he wrote, which had him halt a bit. Did Ace just?

It took Ace a couple of seconds before he looked embarrassed, looking down in the book, not wanting to look at him. “S-sorry,” Said Ace with a low voice. Marco gave a small chuckle, moving to Ace and moving a hand to stroke his head. “Nonsense, Ace. Call me what you want to. You can call me mom. Many  _ do _ call me ‘the mother hen’ after all, son,” He said as he gave a kiss on Ace’s head, Ace looking at him with a big smile. “Thanks, Marco. For helping and being here.” He gave a small chuckle and smile, hand stroking Ace’s back. “It’s nothing, Ace.” 

Yes, things were going really well, and he was sure things would continue to go well and get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter to the one shot
> 
> A few wanted another chapter and I liked the idea, so here it is
> 
> I won’t focus on the WB/Marco relationship, but it’s there
> 
> This also is a bit before the last chapter ended, but after the court case with the CPS, as I explain some things there and have a lot of Hurt/comfort
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

 

Marco gave a chuckle as he walked down to the toy store, Thatch, Namur, and Haruta running in front of them and yelling for them to hurry, like they usually did. Curiel and Vista were walking with the younger ones. Ace was walking next to him and holding onto his hand, seeming scared to go away from him, even sending him looks at times. He didn't mind it, but he didn't keep Ace back and had told him he could go and run with the others. Though, Ace had just shaken his head and stayed with him. Thatch did try and include him, but Ace never went, seeming reluctant. It was normal for Ace to be reluctant, but not this much. He had asked Ace if anything was wrong, but he had gotten no answer, just a nod and a small “Nothing's wrong.” Not that he believed it, but didn't push it now. He would be sure to keep an eye on Ace. Whitebeard was walking a next to him, looking at the other children amused, glad they were excited.

When they got to the shop, he did tell the kids to not go far, not touch everything, not break anything, and to get his or Whitebeard’s attention if they wanted anything. It was the regular rules, but he always said it, and it was a big shop. The older ones would be a good help too, but it had happened that Curiel had broken a thing he dropped accidentally. They had the money for most, but while he wanted to spoil the children, he didn't want to spoil them too much. While Whitebeard did support him, it was easier to get him to buy things, but Marco was sure to keep an eye on him too. He could be as bad as the children at times. All the kids agreed to it, wanting to get into the store and look around. After a stern look, they walked into the store.

As they walked in, all the kids ran to their own places to look at things, having been here many times before. But Ace, who hadn't, and was acting hesitantly today, staying with him, walking where he did, never letting go of his hand. It would most likely help when Shanks and Eustass came, the man thinking it would be a good idea to let the two kids shop together. He was sure it would help. Maybe Eustass could help Ace tell why he was acting like he was. The other two wouldn't come for a little while seeing as they were out early, but it meant they could look around a bit before the other two- or three if Benn joined- came.

After they had been walking around in the store and looking at things, he felt Ace let go at his hand at one point, him seeing Ace walking over to a set of toys in a window. There was a mix of plushies and figures standing in a small scene, Ace looking at it in awe. He gave a small chuckle at it, especially when Ace started to follow the small things that moved on a small train track. Maybe he would get Ace something from there; he seemed to especially like a small turtle, which looked cute. He would make sure to not venture far away from Ace, seeing as Ace might not have realised he was a few feet away now. He did seem to forget the world around himself at times like this, and Marco liked to see Ace so happy.

“Marco!” He gave a hum as he looked over to Namur, who was looking at a collection of toys with Haruta in a castle close by. “I want this!” Yelled the kid as he pointed to a collection of superhero figures. “Which one, yoi,” He replied as he walked over, thinking one or two was fine.

As Namur was showing him the figures, he walked more to the side, not realising he was walking out of sight from Ace, who still looked at the toy collection.

\---x---

Ace couldn't help a small laugh as he watched the small train go with the small turtle on, it even having a small hat. It was really amazing and he really thought it was amazing to see it moving. He really liked the turtle too. Could he maybe ask Marco for it? He did say they could get a toy or two each, but he didn't need toys, at least not more than he had. But, the turtle was really cute. He followed the train a hit as it moved, wanting to look at the turtle closer, but not touch it. Marco had said no to that. He would maybe say he liked it, he just needed to get enough confidence to do so, and see what the man said.

But, as Ace was about to follow the train the other way, a hand grabbed his arm hard, and when he turned around to see who it was, he felt scared when it was an angry man It looked like the manager or something here.

“Your  _ kind _ is not allowed here,” Snarled the man with an angry frown, starting to drag him a bit. “You will _ leave _ this place now and be thankful I don’t call the cops, street rat.” Ace felt himself try and get out of his hold, which was hurting, trying to look for Marco or Whitebeard or anyone. “I’m here with my family. I wanna go to them!” Ace just wanted to get away from this man. He knew this man from before, having snuck in here to steal food when he was on the street. He didn't want to go here in case they recognized him, which they did. Ace just wanted to get away from this man.

The man gave a snort through a deep scowl and gripped his arm harder, trying to pull him away. “Stop with your awful lies. You have no family; who would take in a stealing brat like you.” Ace tried to move his free hand to get the man to let go of his arm. “Please let go. You're hurting me.” Ace felt himself starting to panic, scared he would be thrown out, feeling tears start to well in his eyes. The man gave another snort. “Stop with the sappy play, street brat. I want you out of here and my store! I never want to see your kind here ever ag-”

“Excuse me, what do you think you're doing, yoi?” Ace looked behind him and saw Marco there, the man having a frown as he was walking towards them.

Ace tried to get out of the hold to the man still, wanting to go to Marco, to just get away from this man. “Don't worry, sir,” Started the man with a fake smile. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just getting rid of unwanted people.” Ace felt the tightening grip on his arm really start to hurt now, feeling tears start to fall down his cheeks, mostly from panic and hurt at those words. “And  _ why _ is  _ my son _ unwanted, yoi?” Ace felt the grip falter a bit, which had him wrench his arm away from the man, moving to Marco and grasping his jacket. Ace was scared he would disappear, glad when Marco moved an arm to hold onto his back. “Are you okay, yoi?” Ace gave a nod, feeling himself breathing hard since he had panicked.

“I’m not sure what you are doing,” Started the man who still had a scowl, “But that kid is nothing more than a stealing street rat.” Ace was scared Marco would listen to that man and be mad at him, maybe believing he had touched, broken, or stolen anything. It had him grasp the jacket harder. He felt a bit relieved when Marco moved him closer to him, making Ace feel secure. “I want to know why you are manhandling and calling _my son_ , who I adopted 2 months ago, names, yoi.”

Ace was glad Marco was still protecting him, even after that man was calling him names like this.

\---x---

Marco made sure to give the man he was looking at a frown, not happy with what he had seen or heard.

He had heard someone mutter, which had him turn to where Ace was, so he went and looked. He was shocked when he saw a man trying to drag Ace away, obviously gripping his arm hard, Ace trying to get away. He felt even more mad at the names the man called Ace. He now got that Ace had been here before and might have stolen a thing or two. He would ask Ace about it later. When he had mentioned he had adopted Ace a couple months ago, he could see the man’s face faltering, most likely realising his mistake. Whitebeard and he were known in this store by the ones working here, Marco recognizing this man as one of the managers. He knew they were high up and never tolerated anyone being mean to their kids, or any kid. Marco was _not_ a happy man right now.

The manager tried to give a smile, but obviously knew he had messed up,  _ bad _ . “I’m sorry, sir, Mr Fishback. I had no idea.” Marco gave a stern look. “And that makes it okay to manhandle a child? If you say sorry, it’s all okay, yoi?” Marco could see the man trying to form a sentence, but before he could, another voice had them turn. “Marco?” Started Shanks, now coming inside the store with Eustass. “What’s going on?” Marco looked back at the manager, who knew Shanks was a cop. “I just witnessed this man try and make Ace leave by dragging him and calling him names, manhandling him, yoi.” Marco noticed Eustass going to Ace and holding his hand, trying to comfort the other, while Shanks sent a look at the manager too.

“And why did he do that?” The manager gave a small nervous laugh. “It was all a misunderstanding.” Shanks lifted an eyebrow. “That made you manhandle a child?” The manager looked more nervous with that, obviously scared they would press charges, which Marco wanted to do. But, when he felt Ace grab his jacket more, he knew the child didn't want that. He had gone through enough and would let this go, for now. “No matter what, we will leave and take our business elsewhere, yoi.” He could see the man still trying to come up with an apology. He knew they were big customers of this place, and he didn't want to have any affiliations with this place if that was how they treated others, even if they had maybe stolen a small thing one time.

Before the manager could speak, Marco got the attention of Namur, Haruta, and Curiel, telling them they would leave now, and to head to the door and wait. He said they would go to the other toy store a bit further away. He knew they wanted that, seeing as it was bigger, but was another half-hour away. The reason they often used this was since it was as close, only 10 minutes away. When the two children went away, he told Curiel why, explaining fast so he could go and get the rest. He was glad Shanks was supporting him, seeming to have realised what was going on and why the man had been trying to manhandle Ace. He would check Ace later, when they were away from here and he was calmer. If he had a  _ single _ mark from the manager’s hand, he would press charges, or at least speak to the CEO of this place who he worked close with.

He would speak to Whitebeard about this later when they were more alone, and then speak to Ace. This was obviously why he was as reluctant, scared something like this might happen. Maybe not this bad, but that the ones here wouldn't be too nice. He would be sure to be on extra alert if they went to a place Ace might have stolen a small thing or two before he was adopted.

When they were all gathered, the manager not saying anything thankfully- just standing to the side half-ashamed- Marco sent a look at Whitebeard, promising he would explain since the man sent a look at him. When they headed out, Marco being sure they all were accounted for, he let them walk first. But, before he could walk, Shanks and Eustass waiting with them, Ace tugged his arm a bit. It had him look at Ace, who still had scared eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. “I didn't touch anything! I swear!” Marco shook his head, using a hand to wipe the tear tracks from Ace’s cheeks. “I know, Ace. I know you didn't, yoi. Even if you had, that was not okay. No one is allowed to do that.” Ace was scared he would be mad at him, which was all wrong. It made him more mad at the manager. Ace gave a nod, looking more reassured, but still scared.

Before they could leave, being outside of the door, he turned around when the manager speaking from the doorway. “Excuse me, sir, Mr Fishback.” Marco turned around, hand holding Ace’s, being sure to squeeze it reassuringly. He would see if the manager wanted anything, and if it was more excuses, he would leave at once. “I’m sorry, and there is no excuse for what I did. I know the kid looked at this.” The manager then held out the small turtle plushie, which he took, but still sent a stern look at the man. “It still doesn't make up for the fact you manhandled  _ my son _ , a child, yoi.” The man gave a nod, head bowing slightly. “I know, and I apologize for it. It was wrong of me, but there is no excuse.”

He at least didn't come with an excuse, which was good. But still. “Goodbye, yoi,” He said as he left, being sure to hold Ace’s hand. He wouldn't say a thank you or anything, no reason to do that after what he did.

When they were away from the shop, he looked at Ace. “Do you want the plushie, yoi?” He would get if Ace didn't want it, seeing as it came from someone like that man. When Ace sent an unsure look at him, Marco handed the plushie to Ace, so he could look at it. “...It is cute…” Marco gave a chuckle. “It is, yoi. I see why you like it.” It was a small turtle, a sea turtle, which had a smile and looked friendly. “Do you want to keep it?” Ace seemed to be thinking for a bit, before he gave a small nod. “If I can?” He nodded, squeezing Ace’s hand reassuringly again. “Of course you can, yoi. What will you call it? It’s a pretty turtle.” He knew Ace liked to name his plushies, at least the couple he had at home.

Ace tilted his head a bit, looking at the plushie. “How about… Villain?”

He gave a nod. “Good name, yoi. But, why that name?” Maybe he would call the plushie it because of what had happened. “Because of the smile,” Started Ace. “It has like a happy smile, but looks… ominous. Like a villain.” That was a good explanation. Before he could say it, Eustass spoke, walking closer to Ace to look at the plushie. “I think so too. Especially with the hat, like a disguise!” Ace gave a nod, looking more in a happy mood. He had to give a chuckle, hearing Shanks doing the same. The plushie did still have the small train conductor hat on, which he knew could be taken off since many didn't have it on in the shop. It  _ was _ like a disguise.

“Maybe he stole the train, yoi,” He supplied, which had Ace laugh as he nodded. “Yeah! And he did it to try and rule the world!” Shanks gave a snort. “How would a turtle manage that with a train that goes in a circle?” He saw Eustass pull Shanks’ hand a bit. “Because he is that good of a villain!” Shanks chuckled. “Can’t argue with that.”

When they got to the next store, Ace never let go of his hand, never once loosening his grip on his hand, obviously still terrified. Marco had a feeling that mad had ruined Ace’s confidence to go alone, being scared. When they had paid for a few toys, Ace not looking at one, as he was just clutching Marco’s hand, Marco decided to still call in that man. If Marco remembered, that man was called Marshall, at least for the last name, he couldn't say he remembered the first. Marco was just mad.

When they did get home and put the kids to sleep, Marco called in to the owner of the store, Mr Fukaboshi, explaining what had happened, the man said he would handle it, which made Marco feel better, knowing the man would take this seriously.

No one messed with his children and got away with it.

When the next morning came, being Sunday, they all stayed inside as the weather took a turn for the worse, raining all day. As they were inside and watched movies, they watched the third movie in the Toy Story series. But, as the movie was starting, Ace wondered what this was as the toys moved, the other kids being shocked he had never heard about the movie, Thatch being the most shocked, saying “How can you not have seen it! Where you raised under a rock?!” It was obviously said in shock, as many did, but Ace didn't take it as that and just seemed shocked and nervous, making Marco step in.

Marco had noticed this a few times, Ace having issues knowing about things that a normal kid knew, seeing as he hadn't been in a household and seen or watched things. Many of the other kids came with a comment on it, which only made Ace more and more unsure and nervous, making Marco not sure what to do. The worst was when Ace didn't know what things was, like electric kettle, iron, printer, or radiator, Thatch often calling Ace out as stupid. Marco knew he needed to do something. He just didn't know what. But, when he brought this up with Whitebeard, the man having pondered on what to do himself, they got the idea to ask Andrea about that child psychiatrist, to see if he could help. Which was a good idea, Marco agreeing.

The next day, they got the number to the man, the psychiatrist, Deuce, having time to drop by on Thursday. It was perfect and when they offered to pay, the man said Judge Andrea had handled that, seeing as they had to go through all that stuff that month ago. They had thankfully gotten past that, Ace being much better, but it still bothered Ace at times.

Deuce did come by before the kids returned from school, so Marco and Whitebeard could update the man on Ace, so he could take it from there. Deuce agreed they should tell the kids something, but they should speak with Ace first, which Marco also agreed on. When the kids did come home, they had a conversation with Ace, who recognized the man, which first made him nervous. But, Ace quickly opened up as the man really knew how to talk to Ace and make him feel comfortable. Ace did understand what the man meant when he said he wanted to tell the other kids a bit about him, that he might not know everything around the house. But, Ace also was unsure about it, Deuce telling they could just tell a small bit, that Ace had been a different place, and might not know everything or understand it. Ace did agree on that, and when that was done, they spoke to the rest of the kids while Ace played in his room, not wanting to be there during the conversation.

Deuce just told the children what Ace had agreed on, just formulating himself different, telling Ace might have issues with things they knew, like the iron, kettle, and movies, and to not bother Ace about that as it made Ace feel bad. The kids seemed to get it, and when the man had explained, Marco added to it and told if something happened with Ace, seeming not himself, to get him, Whitebeard, or one of the older ones to help, Marco knowing how Ace could get. Deuce also told to not change, just hold a few comments back.

After the conversation, which went really well, the evening continued normally, Deuce staying for dinner.

The next day went fine, no one giving a comment to Ace, just helping him around if he was unsure about an item, like when Jozu asked Ace to get some paper clips, Thatch helping to find them. It made Ace look happier, most likely feeling closer with Thatch. Marco was sure things would be fine.

When the weekend came, still being a bit of bad weather, they headed to the flower shop on Friday, buying some flowers to plant in the garden, the old ones’ dead. All of them picked some flowers and helped plant them, Ace seeming to enjoy planting and helping around like that. The kids did play outside for a bit, even after it started to rain, before coming in for dinner, before they played inside for the reminder of the day.

When the kids had gone to bed, Marco gave a sigh when he looked in the hallway, seeing a few jackets and shoes muddy, taking the shoes to be cleaned in the washroom, while the jackets were put in the washing machine, really needing to be washed.

Marco was glad things was going fine now, feeling relaxed as he lain in bed with Whitebeard, listening to his heartbeat as he laid on his chest.

Marco loved his family.

\---x---

Ace moved to the hallway, thinking of heading out for a small trip. No one was awake yet, and he didn't know why he was awake- he just couldn't sleep- but he was, and he was a bit bored. He didn't know what he could do here, or how things worked. He knew there was a TV in the living room, but he didn't know if he could use it. Same with the toys here and there, if he was allowed to play this early, the clock just past 6. He had never been the first one awake. He thought of maybe going to get the mail, maybe see how the flowers were outside, knowing they were growing. Maybe something had happened with them and they had sprouted or something.

But, after a couple minutes of being in the hallway, he felt his heart start racing as he couldn't find his jacket. He knew it was here. He knew he had hung it up on the wall yesterday. Why wasn't it there?

Ace felt his mind panic a bit as he started to look behind all the coats and everything, needing to find his jacket. He needed to find his jacket! Marco and Whitebeard would be mad if he lost it; they had used a lot of money on it. He didn't want for it to be lost; he wouldn't get a new one. He couldn't use all the money to Marco and Whitebeard since he was careless. What if someone had taken the jacket? He didn't want to lose more jackets; it was really cold without it. He hated being cold.

He really needed to find his jacket, and he needed to find it before someone noticed it was gone.

\---x---

Thatch gave a yawn, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, wanting something to drink, and then maybe go watch some TV. He had woken up since he needed to toilet and didn't feel like going back to sleep. He hated when it happened, never liking to be up earl. It was boring before the clock was 7. That was when the funny things started at the TV and the others woke up.

But, when he got down the stairs and was almost at the kitchen, he heard something from the hallway, sounding like someone moving clothes. Who was awake now and going through the clothes? Marco never did it this early; he always went through the jackets and such at the evening. Curiosity got to him and he went to the hallway, shocked to find Ace there, looking at the clothes and looking behind all the jackets. It looked like he was searching for something.

“Ace? What are you doing?” The other kid turned around fast when he heard him speak, looking scared for some reason. “I-I can’t find my jacket.” Thatch blinked. “So? It’s just a jacket, it’s probably close by.” That was no reason to cause a ruckus this early. It was just a jacket. Ace looked nervous at that, and scared. “N-no. I can’t lose the jacket. I got it from Marco. He will be mad if I lost it, and it will be cold.”

Thatch couldn't make the sense of that. Why would Marco be mad if Ace lost his jacket? Thatch had lost many, and Marco had never gotten mad. It wasn't his fault if it got lost. Well, most times. Marco and Pops would never let them go cold. “He won’t be mad about that. You can get a new one.” Ace shook his head, looking more and more scared and nervous. “B-but, he already used so much money- and- and I can’t ask for a n- n- new o-one.” Thatch had to blink as Ace started crying, looking really nervous and scared. Why was he this nervous? It’s just a jacket.

Oh. Maybe this was what that man, Deuce or something, had spoken about? That Ace might have issues with a few things and not understand them and react to it.

“Hey,” he started, not really sure what to do. “Maybe it’s in your room? Maybe you forgot to hang it up?” That could happen, and he had done that himself a couple of times. Ace gave a nod, wiping his eyes a bit. “Come, come. I'll help,” said Thatch as he motioned for Ace to follow. When they got to Ace’s room, he helped look it over, but, aside from a few clothes here and there under the bed and in the closet- and a small fridge he was curious about- they found none, which made Ace more and more nervous, now crying again as he looked scared. “Erm. Maybe the closet? We do leave our jackets there at times.” They only did when they didn't need it anymore, but he didn't know where else to look. But, when they still found none, Thatch had no idea what to do, especially as Ace even started shaking and crying, looking really scared and nervous. “Wait here,” said Thatch as he headed up to the second floor again, knocking on the door at the end of the hall. He knew they shouldn't knock unless it was important, walking in when he heard a “Yes?” When he went inside, he looked at Pops and Marco, who looked at him in curiosity.

“Ace is scared and nervous about something and I don't know what to do to help.” Marco looked at Pops. “I'll take it, yoi.” Pops nodded and Marco walked out with him. “What happened?” Thatch gave an unsure sound. “I don't know. He was just upset, and then it got worse and he's scared for something.” He knew Marco didn't like to be bothered in the morning, making him a bit nervous if this wasn't anything. They weren't supposed to bother Marco or Pops before it was past 8 on holidays and weekends, unless it was important. Thatch felt this was important.

When they got downstairs, Marco immediately went over to Ace, who was still crying. “Hey. What is it, Ace?” Ace did his best to dry his tears, Thatch staying a bit to the side. “I-I can't find my jacket. I-I d-didn't mean to l-lose it.”

Thatch still didn't get this, why that was a big deal. Marco gave a soft look as he moved to dry Ace’s tears. “Come here, and I'll show you something, yoi.” Ace nodded, and Marco walked down the hall to a room with Ace, Thatch also following behind.

They walked to the washing-room and Marco went to the drying rack and lifted Ace’s jacket to show. “It's here, yoi. After you and Haruta played in the mud, it needed to be washed, both of them.” Marco also showed Haruta’s jacket still on the rack. “But, they’re not dry yet, so they need an hour or two more.” That made sense; they were washed. He should have thought of that.

Marco hung it back and walked over to Ace, moving dry the tears a bit again. “You didn't lose anything, so no reason to worry, yoi.” Ace nodded, looking better, but still crying and shaking a bit. Marco stroked Ace’s back a bit. “Why don't you head up to Whitebeard, and we have a small chat when I get up? I need a word with Thatch.” Thatch didn't like that. Now, he was sure this wasn't anything he should have bothered Marco and Pops with. Ace gave a nod and walked out, still slightly teary.

When Ace was out of the room and Marco looked at him, he took a breath as he tried to explain himself in case Marco was a bit annoyed he had bothered him. “I didn't know what to do and he was crying and shaking and I tried to help and look but didn’t think to look here and I-” Marco held up a hand, which made him close his mouth, waiting for a response from Marco. But, instead of an annoyed look, he got a smile as Marco crouched a bit down to him. “You did exactly what I wanted you to do, yoi. You tried to help yourself, but when you realised you couldn’t, you got me.  _ That _ is what I want you to do. To get me, Whitebeard, or any of the other older ones if this happens. I’m proud,” Said Marco as he gave Thatch a hug. “I am proud, I know that it might have been a hard situation.”

Thatch gave a nod as Marco let him go. “I just don’t get why… It’s just a jacket.” It sounded weird to him, that Ace would be this upset about a jacket.

\---x---

Marco gave a small breath, trying to think of what he could tell Thatch. “Because, where Ace was before us, if he lost his jacket, he didn't get a new one. He’s scared to lose it and then have to be cold. I shouldn't have taken it without telling Ace; that was my fault.”

He thought that was the reason, seeing as Ace didn't have a home. Losing clothes must have meant he didn't get new ones, which must be harsh and something that was hard to forget, most likely something that haunted Ace. He should have realised he shouldn't have just taken the jacket to be washed. Thatch gave a nod, seeming to understand it, at least a bit. “Also,” Started Thatch, seeming unsure, “Why does… Why does Ace have a fridge? In his room?” Marco gave a small sigh, now realising he never talked to the kids about this. He didn't know how much he could tell Thatch, but he needed to tell something. Thatch was 14, so Marco felt he could explain something.

“I think you are old enough to hear this, but I don’t want you to go tell anyone about it, or ask Ace about it, yoi. Okay?” Thatch gave a nod, making him continue. “You know you can just go and take food if you're hungry?” Thatch gave a nod, making him continue. “Ace hasn’t been able to do that before he got here, as he often didn't have food, and is scared to go take food. That’s why. It’s not to be favorable to him.” Thatch gave a small nod. “Why… Why didn't he have food? What about his parents? Or guardians?” Marco tried to think of what he could say on that. “Ace didn't have any guardians or parents that he lived with, yoi.” Thatch blinked. “But, where did he live? Where was his house?”

Marco pondered for a couple seconds, before deciding Thatch was old enough to hear this. “Ace didn't have a home, yoi. He lived on the street. That’s why he didn't have food or clothes if it got lost.” Thatch gave a small “oh…,” seeming to take it in. Marco gave a small sigh. “That’s why we had Deuce speak to you and the others, since Ace doesn't know all that you do, or watched kids shows, or those things. He hasn’t had a home in a long time.” Thatch gave a nod. “...Why?” Marco took a breath. “I won’t tell that, since I won’t tell anything about Ace.” He also didn't know, not having gotten that far with Ace.

“But,” Continued Marco, “I don't want you to go to Ace and tell him I told all of this, or tell others. This is private, really so.” Thatch nodded. “I get that. I just didn't know that. That Ace didn't have a home… That must be sad… I promise to do my best to help!” Marco gave a smile; sure Thatch would do that. He was a good kid. “I am sure you will. Now, I’ll head up to Ace and Whitebeard. But, before I do, why are you awake this early? You usually sleep late.” Thatch nodded and explained he was thirsty. As Marco was sure Thatch was fine, he gave the other a pat as he headed up to his room again, finding Whitebeard and Ace chatting a bit as the TV was on some kind of show. When he got inside the room, Ace looking at him, he saw Whitebeard shaking his head, a sign Ace hadn't told the man what had happened.

He moved and sat down on the bed, moving a hand to be behind Ace’s back. “Want to talk about what happened, yoi?” Ace looked down to his lap, obviously not wanting to speak about it. “I just thought I lost it…” When Whitebeard looked at him, Marco mouthed ‘jacket’ to the other, which Whitebeard nodded to, now knowing what it was about at least, before he looked back at Ace. “I get that, yoi. But, why did that make you so nervous? We would have just bought you a new one if you lost it, or if it was gone.” Ace blinked and looked up at him, Marco seeing his eyes were still a bit red. “But… That one was really expensive. I shouldn’t lose it.” Marco shook his head. “If you lose it, or if it gets torn, it won’t be your fault. You will never not have a jacket. We will buy you everything you need, never be afraid of that.”

Ace gave a small nod. “I just… I shouldn't make you use a lot of money on me.” Marco shook his head, and so did Whitebeard, who moved a hand to Ace’s back. “That is not something you should worry about, son,” started Whitebeard, “Marco and I will always make sure you have everything you need, and you don't need to worry about money.” Ace gave a small nod. “Okay… I’m also sorry for worrying Thatch.” Marco clearly noticed the diversion on the subject, and accepted that. He wasn't going to prod more, having gotten an answer, although it was a vague one. “It’s fine, yoi. He was just worried for you, and he’s glad now that you're fine.”

Ace gave a nod and seemed more calm that Thatch also was fine. The kids cared for each other, which was good. Marco didn't pry more on the jacket topic, but did mention again he would always have a jacket, to never be afraid of losing it or telling he needed anything. Although Ace did nod to it, Marco knew it would be hard for Ace.

When the clock was a bit more, closing in on 9 and they had eaten some breakfast, Marco joined Ace outside to look at the flowers, Ace seeming really glad the flowers were fine, especially the red ones he had picked.

Marco loved to see his children happy.

\---x---

Ace walked into the kitchen, not sure what he was looking for, but felt a bit hungry. He was hoping on maybe finding Marco, so he could ask when food was, knowing Whitebeard was busy and Ace didn't want to bother the other. But, when he found no Marco, he gave a small sigh as he thought of maybe heading to his room and take something from his closet, but didn't want since he didn't want to waste it.

“You can take an apple.” Ace blinked and looked at the table, now noticing Haruta there, working on some school thing. “Dinner is in an hour and half, meaning you can eat an apple. They’re really good.” The girl pointed at the bowl of apples at the counter, Ace not sure what to do now.

He couldn't just take food like that. Right? Not something as big and fresh as an apple, which did look good. But, Haruta had offered, and he didn't want to make the other child sad if he declined. Haruta was so kind and nice.

Ace stared at the bowl, thinking what would happen if Marco or Whitebeard saw, how mad they would be, if they would be mad. He knew Marco and Whitebeard said he could take food if he was hungry, but didn't know if it was a play to make him take food and then punish him. Marco had been so mad at that in the start. Ace shook his head, needing to move soon and tried to gather the courage to grab an apple. If Haruta offered, he would take that offer and hope he didn't do anything wrong. Ace moved and grabbed a red apple, one that didn't look as fresh as the others, even though all looked new, and took a bite, not sure how to react.

He just took food from the counter. He just took food from the counter and ate it.

The reaction to that, which he didn't control, was to feel tears start to go down his face, both from fear and relief, mostly the latter that he had dared. He had dared to take food, something he never had before, not unless it was on a plate served to him.

“Haruta, how’s it going?” Ace blinked, turning around to the voice, seeing Whitebeard walking into the kitchen, no idea how to react to the man’s presence, if he would react to the fact Ace took food. As Haruta started to answer, the man looked at him, which had every sound around him go quiet, Ace only hearing the ringing in his ears. Whitebeard looked shocked for a second, before the man went over to Haruta, shielding him from her view, Ace hearing what the man said mumbled, Ace feeling like he couldn't hear properly. “Haruta, daughter, you’ve done good. End it for now, and please go get Marco for me. I need him here for a moment.”

Ace felt he couldn't move, afraid what would happen. When the younger girl went out of the kitchen, Whitebeard turned to him, making Ace just hear the ringing in his ears. He saw Whitebeard speaking, but now he couldn't hear it, making him try and concentrate, especially when the man moved to dry some of his tears away, making him flinch. When Ace flinched away, the man looked a bit shocked, obviously not realising he was so scared, the man moving his hand back and giving a worried look. “ _ Calm down, son. _ ” It sounded muffled, Ace barely hearing it. Ace just shook his head, not sure what to do now. “I- I- I didn't me- mean to- to take f- food. I- I’m s- sorry.” Ace felt he couldn't breathe.

Whitebeard shook his head. “ _ No. Don't be. You're in no trouble. Just breathe.”  _ Ace tried to, but couldn't. “I- I didn't didn't didn't me- mea- mean t- too.” Whitebeard crouched down, or more than he had, being on eye level with him now, making Ace feel more panicked. Whitebeard moved a hand to his shoulder, stroking. “ _ Relax. Breathe, son. I’m not mad. _ ” Whitebeard moved his other hand to his back and did a small clap, making him gasp and take a breath as he coughed, starting to cry more and sob, scared and panicked. Whitebeard shook his head a bit. “Just calm down, Ace. I’m not mad. No one is mad. Promise.” Ace at least heard him better now, not completely grasping the words.

The man gave a comforting look before he brought Ace into a hug, a hand stroking his back. “Shh. Calm down, son. Just calm down. No one is mad.” Ace tried to breathe, hearing the words and getting them, hoping and trying to believe that it was the truth. Ace tried to tell himself Whitebeard would never lie to him, hoping, desperately, that those words were true. Ace tried to take deep breaths, managing to calm down some, still sobbing and crying, trying to stop. When Ace felt a bit calmer, Whitebeard moved a bit back, keeping his hands on his shoulders, stroking with one. “Calm down. I’m not mad.” The man moved to grab the apple, giving a reassuring look. “You can eat, son. Never be afraid of that.” Ace didn't know what to do, trying to believe the words.

When another person crouched down next to Whitebeard, Ace turning to see it was Marco, who looked worried, Ace felt panicked again. “What happened, yoi? What’s wrong Ace?” Ace tried to stop crying and sobbing, to get his breathing under control. “I- I- to- took so- some- some of- food. I- ‘m I’m so- sorry.” Ace couldn't help a loud sob after it, not sure how Marco would react. Marco looked a bit shocked at first, before Whitebeard spoke, stroking his hand on his shoulder again. “And that is okay, son. No one is mad about it.” Ace looked back at Marco, feeling his breathing ragged as he was crying, trying to keep it in. Marco nodded, giving a reassuring look. “He’s right, Ace. You can eat. We will never be mad about that.”

Ace tried to believe those words, that no one was mad, trying to calm down. When he felt himself more calm, managing to take calm breaths, but still crying, Marco moved a hand to stroke his cheek. “You can eat when you want, Ace. If it’s close to a meal, half an hour, I don't want you to spoil your appetite, yoi.” Whitebeard gave a nod. “Marco is right, son. You can always eat, never be afraid of it. If you're unsure, just ask. We can even help you make food or make food for you.” Ace gave a small nod, doing his best to believe those words. Whitebeard moved a hand to stroke his cheek too. “Always remember you can eat. Never be afraid of that.” Ace gave a nod, no idea what to say or do, still scared.

Marco gave a comforting look to him. “I’m about to start dinner, why don’t you stay here with me until you feel better, yoi? And you can help.” Ace took breath as he nodded, not too sure what would happen, but generally liked to be in the kitchen with Marco. But, was also scared this would change everything.

When Marco started dinner, Whitebeard heading out, Ace sat at a chair, scared to move. After a few minutes, Marco suddenly crouched down in front of him, offering a new apple. “Want one, yoi? You can eat it, it’s still an hour until dinner.” Ace swallowed, not sure what to do. He was really hungry, but scared this was a trick. Marco gave a smile when he didn't answer and reached for the counter. “Why don't I slice it up, and you can choose how much you want to eat.” The man then did that, placing apple slices on a plate beside him on the table, before starting back on dinner.

Marco did say he could take, right? And Eustace said he had a lot of fruit to eat home, all the time. Marco was kind, mostly, and really had been that the last weeks, making him more sure. When he saw Marco cooking something in the pan, he took a slice and ate it quick before Marco noticed, feeling better, but also scared. He mostly sat at the chair, but when Marco said he could do something, he did. After a small while, Namur came into the room, asking about dinner, which had Marco hum. “In half an hour, there are apple slices at the table. Remember to share.” The other kid gave a smile as he took one slice, and when Ace stared at him, thinking the other brave, the kid suddenly handed a slice to him. “Here, eat. They’re good.” Ace blinked and stared for a few seconds, before Marco spoke again. “It will get brown if you two don't eat them soon, yoi. It would be a waste.” That was basically a tell he could take, and carefully took it and ate it, feeling glad when nothing happened.

Ace really liked it here.

\---x---

Ace gave laugh as Eustass and he walked down the path beside the small water lake thing, looking at the ducks in it, the others behind them and a few relaxing at a bench. It was a nice day to be out, and Eustass had talked about this place, Shanks apparently taking him here now and then. Shanks was slightly near the back with Whitebeard and Vista, the three talking, Marco being over at a small playground with the others, Curiel not far away from them.

As Eustass and he followed a couple ducks, a couple having those really pretty colors, Ace noticed a truck moving towards them, which had him slow down and grab Eustass’ arm, not liking it. When he looked behind himself, he saw the others were now much further away, making about to head back to them, still holding on Eustass arm.

But, when he turned to tell Eustass they should head back, the truck was closer to them, and before Ace could say anything, the door to it opened as it drove quickly to them, Ace feeling hands grabbing him and something being put over his face before things went black, faintly hearing someone yell.

\---x---

When Ace felt himself wake up, feeling confused, he saw he was on the ground in a half-dark room, Eustass next to him. When he remembered what had happened, he quickly checked on the other kid, who was waking up too. As he helped the red-haired kid up, he looked around and couldn't say this was familiar. Where were they? He didn't like this. When Eustass was up, the smaller kid held around him, obviously scared. Ace tried to act brave and tell they were going to be fine, they would get out of here somehow.

When he heard a door open, he moved towards the sound, placing Eustass behind himself, going to protect the smaller kid. He didn't want Eustass to get hurt. When the door opened, a large man with a hood stood there, Ace not sure who it was. Ace swallowed as he was on his way to ask who it was, when a hand moved out and hit him, hard, sending him to the floor. That really hurt. Ace quickly got himself up again and placed himself in front of Eustass, who was crying now and had walked backwards. “You little shits!” Yelled the man, taking his hood off as Ace ignored the pain in his cheek, sure Eustass was behind him, feeling more scared when he recognized the man.

Ace didn't like this man. Ace hadn't liked him in the shop, no matter if he got a plushie or not, he never liked this man.

“I wanna go home!” Ace really did, and knew Eustass did too, who was still hiding behind him. The man gave a sneer. “Why would I bring a couple stealing street rats home? Worse, a couple street rats that got me fired!” The man took a step closer to them, making Ace hide Eustass more behind him, not going to let him be hurt. “It wasn't my fault!” He didn't know Marco and Whitebeard would make him get fired. He wasn't a good man, so he didn't mind it. But, he didn't like this, that he was mad at them. “It was!” Yelled the man, walking closer, moving his hand out to and slapped Ace, hard. “You just had to tell your stupid guardian! I would still be a manager if you didn't come along!” The man hit him again, but Ace refused to move, not going to let him get to Eustass.

The man then grabbed his shirt and dragged him to a room, throwing him inside, and Eustass soon after. “You stay here and be quiet! I will get my money for this!”  Then the door closed, the red-haired kid moving to hold him, scared. “I want to go home.” Ace nodded, holding back around Eustass, trying to ignore the burning in his face, moving a hand to it and feeling something wet on it. It was too dark to see, but had a feeling he was bleeding. It really hurt, the man really punched hard, but it wasn't too bad, he had had worse. “I know. We’ll get out somehow. Marco, Whitebeard, and Shanks are probably searching for us.” He hoped they were, but couldn't stop a thought that maybe they were glad they were gone.

He hugged Eustass tighter, now scared he would be stuck here, or get to a worser place if no one came. He didn't want that. But, he would watch out for Eustass.

Nothing happened for a while, before loud sounds suddenly was heard, making both him and Eustass scared, Ace trying to act brave. If the man came back, he would stand up, to make him easier to get to than Eustass. When he heard someone start opening the door, Ace stood up, readying himself, trying to ignore the pain in his face.

But, when the door opened, Ace was shocked before he smiled.

\---x---

Marco didn't know what to do or where to even place himself. Someone had taken his child, and also taken Eustass. Shanks was doing his best and using his status to get as many as he could to help, but he couldn't join himself. That made the police man mad, same with Vista, who also wanted to join, but was kept since this was about family. Curiel had taken the other kids back home, keeping them calm as they were handling this.

They were running a search in the park they were at, but it wasn't prioritized apparently. Something about it just happened and they were probably fine, the cops mentioning it might be a family member playing a prank. That had Shanks threaten to fire the man who said it, but Benn had calmed the man down. They just needed to wait now, seeing the case was being made and they didn't want to speak much with them yet, to see how the scene where it happened looked. They had already used way too much time there and it was getting late.

As Marco was waiting for news, his phone rang, an unknown number, making him sure this would be a call about a ransom. He took a breath as he answered the phone, turning away from the noise around him. “Marco Fishback.” He answered, not sure what to expect. Instead of a gruff voice or a computer voice answering, a soft woman’s voice was heard. “Mr Fishback, this is Makino from Party’s bar downtown. I have a feeling you, and the guardian to Eustass, should be here.” Marco had to blink. “Why?” There was a small chuckle on the other side. “No reason to be worried. Nothing is wrong. Just come, okay? I have to go now, customers.” Then the line hung up, leaving the long beep there.

He locked his phone and looked at Shanks. “Party’s Bar downtown, ring any bells, yoi?” The man nodded. “Yeah. Often get a call from one of the owners, telling there are many homeless out there that is bothering them. Why?” Marco gave a small breath. “I don't know. But a woman said we should get there.” Shanks gave a frown. “Ransom?” Marco shook his head. “No, yoi. Just said we should go.” Whitebeard gave a nod, also having a frown. “Should we tell the cops?” Shanks and Marco shook their heads. “No. It will take too long. Let’s just go.” Said Shanks, already moving to their car, all of them taking the large one. Marco had to say he was really worried about what this might be. It might be to lure them, or to get them there and then give a ransom, or just nothing, maybe someone hoping they would tell the cops and it was a mislead.

When they got to the bar, far down in the downtown and where the more ruckuses and troublemakers. And, as Shanks said, many homeless ones, which Marco didn't know was a good thing or not. When they got into the bar, he saw a few shady looking guys there, sending them looks. They did look a sore thumb, not fitting in. When they got closer to the bar and Marco was about to ask if there was anything here for them, when the woman in the bar, who had short green hair and brown eyes, a petite woman, spoke. “I have a feeling you are the guardians to Ace and Eustass.” Marco gave a nod. “Yes, yoi. Why did you want us here?” As he spoke, the woman dried her hands a bit, looking at a guy at the bar. “Watch the bar for a few, Buggy?” The man nodded and the woman walked out from the bar and over to a door. “Follow me.” They did, not sure what was happening.

When the woman opened the door she was with and they walked in, Marco felt his entire body relax with a breath as he saw Ace sitting on a chair a bit away, back to them, a guy next to him.

“No, hand higher.” Said the man next to Ace, moving his hand a bit, on a guitar he now noticed, before Ace moved and strummed it. “Right. Now try again.” Ace gave a nod, before he started to play the guitar, soon starting on some lyrics too.

_ “You had your maps drawn. You had other plans. To hang your hopes on. Every road they let you down felt so wrong. So you found another way. You've got a big heart. The way you see the world. It got you this far. _

_ “You might have some bruises. And a few of scars. But you know you're gonna be okay. And even though you're scared. You're stronger than you know.” _

_ “If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught in all, the stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls you home, home. If you face the fear that keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into the ocean. That's when something wild calls you home, home.” _ ( **Something wild, By Andrew McMahone)**

Then Ace slowed down with the playing before stopping, giving a sigh. The man next to him clapped him on the back. “It’s good.” Ace gave a small sigh again. “I don't know how to continue it, and the guitar is so big.” The man next to Ace chuckled. “There exists guitar for kids.” Ace shook his head as he tried to grip right again. “They cost a fortune.” Ace strummed a bit again, the man next to him helping. Ace was really good. The woman, Makino, gave a look to them. “He used to play to get money. Good for his age.” Marco nodded, agreeing. Ace was amazing. He could see Shanks having a frown, most likely since Eustass wasn't here.

The woman, Makino, clapped her hands. “Okay, Sweetie, your parents are here.” Ace turned around at that, a shocked look, before smiling. Marco smiled too, but felt the smile fall a bit as Ace’s face was swollen and a bit blue on the left side and a band aid and strips over a few cuts on his cheek and beside his eye. “Mo-Marco! Pops!” Marco had to give a small chuckle at the start, hearing Ace almost saying mom. That still happened and he didn't care, he liked it. Ace handed the guitar to the guy next to him, before he got up and headed to the right and not to them, which had Marco frown more.

But, a second later, they got it as he moved to something on a couch they only saw the back to, and Eustass stood up, seeming tired as he used a hand to rub his eye. Eustass looked fine, which was something.

When they got closer to them, Shanks walked and lifted Eustass, who instantly leaned on the man and closed his eyes, Eustass did seem tired. Whitebeard was the one to meet Ace, lifting the kid up, who hugged the man, looking glad. Marco walked over and brushed Ace’s hair away from his face, looking at the bruises and wounds. “What happened, yoi?” Ace gave a small flinch when his hand went over a bruise, before he answered. “This guy was mad since he told I got him fired.” Marco frowned. “Who?” Ace seemed unsure. “Um. That guy at the store?” Marco frowned. Who? “Guy’s name was Teach, worked at a toy store or some shit.” Answered the guy on the couch, who had sat beside Ace. Oh. That guy. That was the man who had tried to throw Ace out and manhandling him. “Where is he now, yoi?”

The man on the couch gave a snort. “Remember how I said his name  _ was _ Teach, and not  _ is _ ?” Marco blinked. The man didn't mean what he thought? Benn spoke up then, heading over to them, carrying Eustass. “I can take Ace and Eustass to the car, and you guys have a chat.” Marco and Whitebeard nodded, the latter handing Ace to Benn, who carried Ace and Eustass out.

When they were out, Marco looked back at the guy, and before he could speak, Shanks did. “You're Kuma Bartholomew, right?” The man nodded and stood up, almost reaching Whitebeard’s size, which was saying something. He had black hair and dark eyes and didn't look too friendly.

“I am.” Started the man, Kuma Bartholomew, “If I remember, you are Shanks Akagami. You were in the courtroom last time before my prison time. Helped reduce my sentence.” Marco wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, seeing as the man had been in prison, sounding to be more than once. Shanks nodded. “Yeah. You got time for beating a child molester, he died in the hospital. I didn't think you needed a sentence, he deserved it. But since it wasn't your first, they were harsh.” Shanks gave a small frown. “Why did you help them? How did you even know?” The man chuckled. “He was an idiot. He told others, bragging, proudly at that, cocky bastard. Rumors spread quickly on the street, and no one messes with those I know.” Marco blinked. “You know Ace and Eustass, yoi?” The man nodded. “Lived together out on the street. Well, when I wasn't in prison. Which isn't that much. They're nice kids.” That explained a bit, but not why they were here.

But, before he could respond, the door opened and Makino stood there again. He hadn't even noticed the woman leaving. She sent them a look. “It’s nice you're here and the kids are safe, but please try and hurry a bit.” She then looked at Kuma. “Alvida will be here in 30. She’ll call the cops if you're here.” Kuma nodded. “We’ll be out in 10, Makino.”

The woman nodded and left again, and when she was, Kuma looked at them again. “She let us stay here when she works a single shift. You know, some roof over our heads. Only bad part is that she only works 10%” Another guy stood up and started cleaning a few things up. “A kind soul.” Kuma nodded at that. “Anyway. He’s not dead. Ran away like the rat he is, he won’t come back.” Shanks gave a nod. “Meaning I have no one to press charges and I never heard anything.” Kuma gave a small laugh. “Sounds good. Nice meeting you, the kids talk highly of all of you. Also, ebon- Ace’s injuries, well, they are just as they look. He made sure copper-Eustass- sorry, used to nicknames- didn't get injured.” Of course Ace would, he really was protective for Eustass.

The man then turned around, looking at the other guy as he started cleaning too. “If we hurry, we might get the spot under the bridge.” The other guy gave a laugh. “Shotgun for the corner!” Kuma threw a small bottle at the other. “Hell no! That’s my spot! You can borrow Ivankov’s spot while he's in prison.” Both laughed at that as they cleaned up, seeming way to cheery for someone who got thrown out on the streets. It was weird and a bit sad to see, that they were so calm and cheery about it. He was glad they were around Ace when they could, as they seemed to care, but did guess they were in and out of prison a lot.

Marco took a step forward, needing to say thank you somehow. “If we can do anything, please let us know, as thanks for helping our kids.” Kuma shook his head. “We are good, really. Might not look like it, but we have what we need.” The other spoke up. “Yeah. Unless you can help my hearing next week, which I doubt. We’re just glad the kids are fine.” The guy then went to another room. “He got a hearing next week, yoi?” Kuma nodded. “Yeah. Stole a bread and got caught. Since he’s done it before, they will just send him to jail.”

Kuma gave a sigh. “I know you want to help, but I am sorry to say you can’t. No one can, we fall outside everything. You should leave, we need to clean anyway, and leave.” The other guy came back and gave a sigh. “Wish we could stay longer.” Kuma gave a sigh as he nodded, “Just a place to be.” Kuma then looked at them. “Now, goodbye.” Marco gave a nod. “Goodbye.” The two other behind him also gave a goodbye, before they left, heading out. Makino gave a goodbye and smile as they left.

When they got to the car, both kids were asleep, Marco and Shanks going in the back with them as Benn moved to the front, Whitebeard taking the driver's seat and starting the drive back, while Benn called the cops off the search. Marco looked at Ace’s face, not touching as he didn't want to wake the kid up, looking tired. He would be sure to put some ice on it and check the wounds and clean them. When they were closing on their home, Whitebeard spoke up. “Shanks, how about you stay at our place tonight? No reason to stress to get back home. And, the kids will like it.” Marco gave a nod. “I agree, yoi.” Shanks looked at Benn. “What do you think?” Benn nodded. “If you agree, I do too. Better than going all the way home too.”

As that was decided, they all headed home to their place, Shanks trying to not wake Eustass when he walked inside. Marco did the same, but also knew he would wake when he looked at his face. When they got inside, they met the others inside, everyone glad to see Ace and Eustass fine, Marco being sure to hide Ace’s face from the kids for now. “Go play with Curiel, kids. Ace and Eustass is tired. They’ll come if they wake up.” The kids nodded and went with Curiel, and when they were gone, Marco looked at Vista. “Go get the emergency kit, yoi.” The man nodded as he frowned, getting it.

Marco then woke Ace up as he placed him on the counter. “Ace, I need to look at your face, yoi.” Ace gave a small protest as he woke. “Just don’t touch.” Marco gave a small sigh. “Sorry. I need to, yoi.” Ace gave a small protest. “I’ll be careful. Promise, yoi.” Ace gave a small nod, but didn't seem to want him to touch. When Vista returned, he could see the man worried. “Do you need help, Marco?” Marco gave a small nod. “Could you prepare some disinfectant, yoi?” The other nodded and did that.

Marco then took the band aids and strips Ace had on off, making the kid flinch. “Sorry, yoi. I need to see.” When he had the band aid and strips off, he frowned inside himself as it didn't look good. It wasn't that bad he wanted to take it to a doctor this late, but almost. He would see how it looked tomorrow, and take it from there. Marco then took the cloth with disinfectant from Vista, before looking at Ace. “Okay, honey, I’m going to clean the wounds now, and that might hurt. But, I promise it will be over fast, yoi.” Ace looked nervous, but gave a small nod.

When Marco moved the cloth to the wound, Ace flinched and moved away. “ _ It hurts. _ ” Marco nodded. “I know, honey, I know. But it needs to be done.” Vista gave a soft look to Ace, holding his hand out. “Hold my hand and squeeze it. It will be over quick.” Marco was thankful for Vista’s help. Marco moved a hand to half hold Ace’s head, so he wouldn't move away. It needed to be cleaned, he could see it wasn't. But, it had been patched, and that was good.

When Marco started to clean the wounds again, Ace tried to move his head again, but couldn't, flinching and giving a few whimpers as some tears made its way down his face. “I know, Ace. Just a bit more, yoi.” Ace still tried to move away, Marco making sure Ace wouldn't, trying to finish as quick as he could. He could see Vista not liking this, feeling bad for Ace. But, it needed to get done. “Just one more now, then we’re done.” The last one was the largest, and would hurt. When Marco moved to wash it, Ace really struggled, more tears coming as he shut them tight, looking to want to cry more, but didn't want to. Ace probably tried to look tough and not weak, not that he would have cared of Ace had cried and yelled. Ace was a really brave kid nonetheless.

When Marco was finished, he moved the cloth away, and when Ace moved his hand to his cheek, Marco stopped it. “No, you can’t touch it, yoi. If you do, I need to wash it again.” Ace gave a nod, still crying a bit. Marco gave a smile when Ace moved his hand down, Marco moving and stroking Ace’s head. “You did amazing, yoi.” As he said that, another hand came to Ace’s head, Whitebeard also leaning and giving a kiss to Ace’s head. “You did really amazing. I know that hurts, son.” Ace gave a nod, giving a small sniff. Shanks, who also had come into the room, moved to look at the wounds. “Don't think it need stitches. Does it hurt?” Ace nodded, moving to dry a few tears from the side of the face that wasn't injured.

Marco moved a hand to Ace’s good cheek, stroking. “I know it hurts, and I’ll patch it up now, and then we’ll cool it down. That will help with the pain and swelling, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, giving a sniff. Marco then patched the wounds up, Ace giving a small flinch when he fastened the stripes on the large wound, but it went fine. “There. And here, yoi.” He said as he handed a cold-pack to Ace. “Have it on your cheek for a bit.” Ace gave a nod and moved it to his cheek, flinching the first time, before slowly doing it again, this time keeping it there. Marco helped Ace down from the counter. “Now, let’s go watch some TV or something, just while the cold-pack is in your cheek, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

“I’ll get some snack for him.” Said Shanks as the man moved to the kitchen. Marco had to agree Ace did deserve a snack, but also knew all the other kids would cause a ruckus if they found out. As he followed to see what Shanks would make for Ace, not sure if the man even knew where they had the snacks. But, when he got to the kitchen, he was shocked when he found Shanks cutting a large piece of cucumber. “What are you doing, yoi?” The man looked at him, before chucking as he put the rest of the cucumber back in the fridge. “Making a snack. Eustass told me. For them, cucumber is the best, probably what they got on special days. Kid don’t like chocolate or such, never had it before I offered. I just assumed Ace was the same.”

Marco had to think, now realising Ace had never asked for sweets, or any of that, even when the others got it. “I don't know, yoi. I never thought about it, but he has never asked for sweets.” Shanks gave a chuckle, cutting the piece of cucumber in halves on the long side. “He will like cucumber, milk- plain-, boiled eggs, and berries in a general. Oh, and orange juice. That is what Eustass likes at least.” Shanks then walked to the living room again, to Ace who sat and watched TV, teary eyes still with the bag on his face. “Here, kiddo. Since you were so good and brave.”

Marco had to admit he expected Ace to just look at Shanks weirdly for giving him cucumber. But, he could clearly see Ace lighting up, eyes shining and a smile coming on. “Cucumber!” Ace looked just like when Marco offered candy bars to the other kids. Marco felt a bit saddened that Ace felt stuff like that was special, when it wasn't. But, for them, it probably was. He would remember that. He did now remember he never touched the candy bowl they had out in the weekends, Ace probably didn't think it was any special, and might not even like it. But, he couldn't help but smile when Ace looked like a kid on Christmas eve as he ate the cucumber. Whitebeard looked as amused and a bit confused, but looked glad Ace was.

They just sat and relaxed for a bit, relaxing and watching some TV show, and when it ended, about half an hour passing, Marco asked to look at Ace’s cheek again, hoping the swelling had gone down. When Ace moved the ice-bag away, Marco gave a breath as the swelling had gone down, and the bruise a bit smaller, not as blue and purple as it had been. If it didn't come back and didn't look any worse, they wouldn't have a doctor look at it. He knew it would most likely look a bit worse tomorrow, but not by much. If it was, they would take a trip to the doctor.

After another hour, the other kids came into the room, shocked at how Ace looked, no longer having the ice bag at his cheek, Marco explaining he was in an accident, and to not touch. Everyone looked worried for Ace and did their best to help him and make sure he was fine. All of their kids were caring and amazing for each other, and it made Ace smile. Ace still only stayed with him on the couch, but Marco was okay with it. The other kids did seem to realise Ace wanted to be close with him, and they let Ace. When the clock reached bedtime, they put the kids to sleep, Marco staying a bit in Ace’s room, just glad he was fine. He had been so scared. Almost as much when Thatch had suddenly disappeared from school having gotten lost on a trip and twisted his ankle.

Marco loved his children and would make sure, with all his power, nothing bad happened to them.

\---x---

When the next day came, Ace and Eustass played together, even joining the others a few times. The two seemed to play the best together, which was no surprise. The bruising on Ace’s face also didn't look too bad, which was perfect. Ace even showed Eustass the flowers out in the garden, Eustass liking them too.

All of them played and fun the entire Sunday, and while the kids had fun, Marco, Whitebeard, Shanks, and Benn spoke about something Benn had thought off last night, looking at ads for buildings for sale, before finding a perfect one. They had a plan, but wouldn't tell anyone yet.

The day went by fine, Eustass, Shanks, and Benn leaving after dinner, Whitebeard driving them home. It had been a good day, and Ace seemed really happy.

When Monday came, Marco was sure to join Ace to school, informing the teacher and principal why Ace had such bad bruises, just to make sure no misunderstand happened, all of them being understanding. Ace didn't seem to mind the bruising much, but hated it when Marco needed to look at it and make sure it healed and didn't get infected. Ace still tried to play brave, but still let a tear or whimper out. Marco made sure to always give Ace a snack afterwards, having found out Ace didn't like chocolate. He had tasted some chocolate, but only liqueur chocolate, which did taste horrible. It was no wonder he didn't like it then.

It was now Thursday, Marco on his way to head into the kitchen to start dinner, Whitebeard beside him as the man was going to help. They were making lasagna only, but enjoyed to small things together at times, small romantic things like that. And, it sped up the time a bit. But, when he was about to walk through the door to the kitchen, Whitebeard stopped him, and before Marco could ask why, the man smiled as he pointed inside.

When Marco looked inside the kitchen, he was shocked to see Ace standing in front of the counter, starting at the bowl of fruit. The kid was probably hungry. They were already late for dinner, needing to finish some paperwork that took more time than expected. Marco could see Ace extending his hand, before retreating it, scared to take fruit. Marco really hoped Ace would take some food, having told many times he could, knowing he had issues with that.

After a minute, Ace took a deep breath as he grabbed a pear, taking a bite with closed eyes. When Ace started chewing, eyes still closed, a few stray tears made their way down his face, bit Ace had a smile, which was good.

Ace dared to take food, which was a gigantic step. He was smiling and glad, but still scared, or maybe just a reaction. When Marco saw Ace moving for another bite, still eyes closed and few tears going down his face, he walked inside the kitchen. “I hope they taste good. They’re fresh, yoi.” Ace moved around shocked and startled, before he nodded after a second. “It- it does, really.” Marco smiled as he moved his hand to Ace’s head, giving a proud smile, moving the other hand to wipe the tears away “I’m so proud of you. Want to help with dinner?” Ace blinked, shocked, before smiling and nodding. Ace really liked to help, and Marco didn't mind.

As Ace went to grab a few things, still eating the pear, Marco went over to Whitebeard. “Why don't you go and look the papers over again, yoi. It seems like I have a new partner to make dinner with.” The man chuckled, moving his arms around him. “I can see that. I’m also proud of him.” The two chuckled and shared a kiss, before Marco went back into the kitchen. He liked to make food with Whitebeard, but nothing beat making food with his children. He and Whitebeard often made food together when they had lunch anyway.

They needed to look at those papers too, being sure they had enough to make the deal and hire those people they wanted. They would call Makino tomorrow, sure most would be fine by then.

Marco was sure the woman would love to help run a shelter for homeless in the city, knowing who many was and who was good and not. It was both a thanks for helping Ace and Eustass before, for those who had, but also since they needed a place those who didn't have a home could have some roof and shelter. They would do all they could to help and with the little things, knowing that was the most important to those who didn't have a home. Shanks had even made sure to have guards there, so no one did anything bad.

Marco couldn't wait to tell Ace, who really was doing good, same with Eustass, who even enrolled in school next month, same as Ace.

Marco loved his happy family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  I know this might have been fast paced and a bit everything, but I wanted to make more hurt/comfort and explain a bit more and include more people. I had planned for more in this, but figured I couldn't have everything now. If there is a big request for it, I can make a third and last chapter, but doubt it  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is  
>  _  
>  [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko)  
>  _  
>   You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:  
>  _  
>  [ __https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> And that's the fic, hope you enjoyed  
>   
> 
> __  
> It might have been rushed and not, but I hope it was good and I did it in a good pace. I don't know why, but I really wanted to do this ‘small’ fic  
>   
> 
> __  
> If you would want more of this, I do have an idea for a second chapter, and can tell more about Ace settling and recovery if people want that too, as well as more plot  
>   
> 
> __  
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback  
>   
> 
> __  
> Beta Note: I’m going to do a podfic thing of this whenever my throat isn’t killing me anymore and maybe be done sometime in January?????? ...Don’t me[pun ;)]. I’m just taking the chance to call Ace my son :D I’ll post it on ao3 as ScandinavianTrash :D  
>   
> 
> __  
> If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is  
>   
>  __@Azuruko (Link also at my profile) You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi  
>   
> 
> _  
> Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _[__https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> And, for those who want to know, the inspiration comes from a single line in a story called ‘Mother Hen’ by EmpressKira(This is not close to that story or even similar to it). It features a half-similar universe of Marco/Whitebeard and adopted children, but focusing more on Marco, and Ace does not have this past(it’s not said what past he have, but he’s more well than this), but there was a sentence of Ace having had a bad one, and that was how this was born. I recommend the story as it is an amazing one  
>   
> 
>  


End file.
